


La Misión

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, No horrocruxes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Señor Tenebroso le encarga una misión a Severus Snape, una que no tiene intención de cumplir, pero que le cambiará la vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Misión

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en 2009 para un reto de la [Mazmorra del Snarry](http://lamazmorradelsnarry.activoforo.com/forum)

Severus Snape se alegraba de que Lucius Malfoy hubiera sido apresado en Azkabán.

No porque le deseara ningún mal a su amigo, sino todo lo contrario. Viendo cómo sus compañeros Mortífagos eran torturados ante él por el fiasco en el Ministerio, era fácil suponer que estaría mejor bajo el frío acoso de los Dementores que bajo la implacable varita de su inmisericorde Lord.

Era fácil leer en aquellos rostros desencajados por el dolor el diferente nivel de fidelidad que cada uno profesaba a su Señor; desde la contención con que Dolohov soportaba el dolor de la cruciatus hasta la devoción con que la soportaban los Lestrange, sobre todo la loca de Bellatrix que parecía agradecer la tortura, como si disfrutara con ello.

De hecho no le extrañaría que encontrase placer en el dolor corporal, siempre que viniera de “su Señor”.

A veces Snape se preguntaba si realmente Rodolphus no veía el modo en que su esposa miraba al Lord con una avidez casi carnal. Pero ahí estaba, intentando soportar su propio dolor con la mayor dignidad posible, como si realmente mereciera el castigo.

Tan solo otro Mortífago no estaba siendo torturado. Pettigrew estaba de pie a su lado, tenso, como si el próximo hechizo tuviera su nombre. No le culpaba, vivir al lado de ese maniaco psicótico desquiciaría a cualquiera.

Después de la ejemplar lección que les haría esforzarse mucho más la próxima vez, el Señor Tenebroso les espetó que salieran de su vista, ya que no eran dignos de estar en su presencia.

Como esperaba, despachó también a Pettigrew, no sin antes darle alguna instrucción en voz baja, que suponía tenía que ver con su vigilancia. El Señor Tenebroso aún no se fiaba de él…

… Y hacía bien.

Levantando sus defensas mentales, se arrodilló sumisamente a sus pies, como sabía que se esperaba de él.

—He vuelto a fracasar —dijo fingiendo una humildad que no sentía.

—Quizás te has equivocado de bando, Severus — sugirió Voldemort, ladinamente.

—Mi lealtad está con usted, mi Señor —dijo respetuosamente, aún arrodillado y levantando la manga izquierda sobre el brazo extendido, mostrando su marca. Al psicótico le encantaba el drama.

—Lo sé, Severus. Y es por eso que he decidido confiarte una misión. La más importante y valiosa de todas. La que me ayudará a deshacerme de una vez por siempre de ese molesto niño.

 _“Genial, otra misión”_ , pensó Snape. —Será un honor, mi Señor.

—Si todo sale como espero de ti, te colmaré de honores, mi más fiel Mortífago.

 _“Si tú supieras…”_ , rió con sarcasmo en su interior.

—Siéntate a mi lado —ordenó, sentándose él mismo en su lugar predilecto, un suntuoso sillón que semejaba a un trono.

Aunque su silla fuese mucho más modesta, Snape sabía que el solo hecho de permitirle sentarse en frente de él era ya un raro honor. Cada vez temía más esa dichosa misión…

— ¿Sabes por qué el inepto crío venció el año pasado?

Snape negó con la cabeza, aún cuando creía saber la respuesta. Pero sabía que al Lord no le gustaba que nadie supiera más que él, o al menos que lo demostrara. Y por otra parte, no le iba a dar pistas si no era el _Priori Incantatem_ a lo que se refería.

—El amor, Severus. Eso que llevó a su madre a protegerle y que hoy me ha impedido poseer su mente.

La idea alarmó a Snape. Una cosa era oír esa tontería de los labios del viejo director, pero oírlo del Lord… si fuese ese el poder del mocoso, y el psicótico lo había descubierto, estaban todos perdidos.

—Mi Señor, no creo que algo tan… insustancial sea la fuente de su poder —se arriesgó a decir. Una apuesta fuerte, oponerse al maniaco, una que le salió cara. Al menos no estaba en el suelo, como sus desdichados compañeros. Apoyado en la silla, más que con el dolor luchaba porque éste no levantara sus barreras mentales. Suerte que la _cruciatus_ apenas duró unos segundos.

—Menosprecias el sentimiento como yo lo hice en su día. Lo entiendo, no es algo en que los Slytherins confiaríamos nuestra vida, pero no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Espero que tú tampoco.

Todavía incapaz de sentarse totalmente recto, Snape negó todo lo vigorosamente que le permitía el eco del dolor en su interior.

—Bien. Entenderás entonces que hay que preparar a Potter para su próximo encuentro conmigo. Ése será tu trabajo.

Snape no se atrevió a preguntar. Le miró interrogativamente, esperando pacientemente a que se explicara. Dumbledore no estaría nada contento. No si esa misión tenía que ver con su “chico de oro”.

—Deberás prepararle para mí, Severus. Le quiero solo, lejos de todos, en especial del viejo. Quiero que seas la única persona en quien confíe, su único apoyo y aliado.

—Pero Señor… —no pudo evitar interrumpir, agitado y espantado. ¿ _Él_ el único apoyo del mocoso? Si no había persona a la que el chico odiara más, aparte quizá del loco que tenía delante… y el sentimiento era mutuo—… no creo ser la persona indicada para tal cometido. Potter me detesta, no confía en mí…

Un nuevo dolor le recorrió por dentro, rompiendo su concentración y levantando las barreras de su mente. En ese momento su yo interno se hizo cargo de la situación, salvándole la vida como había hecho tantas veces.

_**“Tranquilo, soporta el dolor, yo me hago cargo”.** _

Severus Snape había sufrido mucho en su vida, tanto que había tenido que ayudarse a sí mismo aislando una parte de su mente para poder mantenerse cuerdo ante todas las torturas que había recibido. Torturas que empezaron mucho antes de hacerse seguidor del psicótico, en aquellos tiempos en los que no estaba tan loco.

Su padre le había enseñado desde bien pequeño que el mundo podía ser un lugar verdaderamente cruel.

Si no hubiera mantenido pura esa parte dentro de él, no hubiera podido sobrevivir. Él la protegía de todo dolor y sufrimiento, y en contrapartida su yo interior cuidaba de él.

—Me sorprendes, Severus. ¿Tantos años como espía y no puedes engañar a un simple crío?

_**“Dile a todo que sí y nos largamos a contárselo a Dumbledore”.** _

_“Confías demasiado en el viejo”._

—Lo intentaré mi Señor. Será un trabajo duro y largo, pero lo intentaré.

—No lo intentarás. Lo lograrás. Pero tienes razón en lo del tiempo. No será un trabajo rápido. Primero deberás minar su confianza en el viejo y la Orden. Luego en sus amigos, no hay que menospreciar a los críos —comentó, recordando que no había acudido solo al Ministerio—. Y cuando no tenga más apoyo que su constante profesor al lado… lo seducirás, Severus.

_“No. No querrá decir lo que…”_

_**“No dudes. Dile a todo que sí. Luego Dumbledore decidirá qué hacemos”.** _

—Quiero que lo enamores. Quiero que le arrebates su corazón y su virginidad, su alma y su cuerpo. Quiero que cuando llegue hasta mí su única ancla con el mundo seas tú. Será fácil entonces dejarle sin nada a lo que aferrarse. Él mismo se lanzará al vacío…

 _“Está loco. Está completamente loco…”_ , pensó, temblando de terror.

_**“¡Cálmate!”** _

—No me mires con esa cara de incredulidad. A ti te gustan los hombres, Severus, y el chico es completamente inexperto. Seguro que con tu experiencia logras cautivarlo. Recuerda que es un joven igual que el resto, dominado por sus hormonas. Utiliza eso para compensar tu antiestética apariencia.

_“Será cabrón…”_

_**“Ni se te ocurra. ¡No contestes!”** _

—Puede que ni el más apuesto de los hombres lo lograse, mi Señor. No hay hechizo o poción que cambie la tendencia sexual de…

—Ah, Severus… —comentó jocoso, esta vez sin castigar la osadía de contradecirle—, pero tú no has estado en su mente. Esta misma noche he podido ver rasgos de su vida de los que él mismo no es consciente. Tendrás que tener cuidado con los pelirrojos, parece que despiertan su lascivia subconsciente, esperemos que ese deseo no salga a la superficie… por el bien de la misión —acabó, amenazante.

_“Ya. Y por el mío, ¿no?”_

_**“Ponte en pie que se ha levantado. Y baja la vista…”**_ , le adoctrinó su yo interior.

—Ahora comienza tu misión. El chico no ha salido indemne del Ministerio. Aprovecha su debilidad. Ofrécele tus consoladores brazos…

Voldemort rió entonces, congelando el corazón del hombre que escuchaba ese morboso sonido.

 _“Así se ríe el destino”_ , pensó, desalentado.

_**“Es tan solo una sentencia. Las has tenido peores. Vamos a ver a Dumbledore…”** _

****** ****** ******

Caminando velozmente por los corredores de Hogwarts, llegó a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho de Dumbledore. Pronunció la contraseña (la golosina de turno) y entró, tan nervioso como cuando era convocado por el Lord. De todos los horrores que había tenido que contarle, éste era uno de los más difíciles de explicar.

_“¿Cómo demonios le voy a explicar lo que el Lord pretende que haga con su niño dorado?”_

Antes de contestarse a sí mismo, comprobó que aún no había regresado del Ministerio. Pero el que sí lo había hecho era Potter, que estaba plantado en medio del despacho, sucio y sangrante.

—Potter… veo que el director aún no ha regresado. Yo le esperaré, vaya a la enfermería —dijo hieráticamente, intentando apartar de su mente lo que le habían ordenado que hiciese con el chico.

—El director me dijo que esperara aquí —contestó entre dientes, conteniendo su dolor y su rabia.

Snape dio dos pasos hacia él, intentando discernir en la oscuridad si sus heridas eran tan graves como para causar ese lúgubre tono de voz. Pero antes de dar un tercero, Potter sacó la varita y le apuntó, amenazante. ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy cretino?

—Potter, aparta ahora mismo esa varita. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos…

—Es su culpa —le acusó, enajenado.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Potter?

—Sirius…

—Black está perfectamente, atrincherado en esa casa donde lleva escondido…

No pudo terminar la frase. Harry se abalanzó sobre él, tirando la varita al suelo, y empezó a golpearle el pecho con sus puños. No muy fuerte, pero lo justo para dejarle completamente patidifuso. ¿Qué pretendía el mocoso atacándole de ese modo? ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a tocarle?

Pero antes de empujarle bruscamente, sin importarle lo herido que hubiese podido estar, escucho unas sollozantes palabras que le dejaron helado—: Su culpa… es su culpa… Sirius… muerto… por su culpa… su culpa…

_“¿Black está muerto?”_

Le costó asimilar la noticia. No esperaba que después de todo lo que le había dicho esa tarde se hubiese arriesgado a salir de casa. Pero al parecer lo había hecho, y le había costado la vida.

_**“El mocoso nos está destrozando la túnica”.** _

Alertado por su voz interior, volvió a centrar su atención en la cosa sollozante que tenía enganchado en sus ropas. Literalmente enganchado. Potter había dejado de golpearle el pecho, y ahora estaba sujetándose en su túnica, arrugando la tela con los puños, escondiendo la cabeza convulsionante entre ellos.

Empezaba a notar la humedad de sus lágrimas traspasando sus ropas.

Por una vez se sintió desconcertado ante Potter. Entendía su dolor, y podía comprender que, después de enfrentarse a un grupo de Mortífagos y de perder a su padrino, hubiera perdido los papeles y se hubiera derrumbado. Pero, ¿tenía que hacerlo con él? No era la persona más compasiva y menos con el hijo de James Potter, que no había mostrado ningún respeto hacia él.

A pesar de todo, su mano se acercó temblorosa a aquella mata de cabello desordenado, y se coló entre los pelos sucios y enmarañados.

Pronto el chico dejó de temblar, y su respiración se tranquilizó.

En contra de todo en lo que creía y sentía, intentó disculparse, torpemente, sin dejar de mover sus dedos entre aquel nido de cabello—: Cuando salí del despacho de Umbridge me puse en contacto con Black. Comprobé que estuviera… bien, y entonces avisé al director.

Notó cómo la presa sobre su túnica se desasía, y Potter sacó la cabeza de su escondite, levantando la mirada hacia él. Apartó la mano de su cabeza y la sintió repentinamente fría. Fría y vacía. Igual que el punto húmedo de su pecho. Frío y vacío.

Miró esos ojos tan verdes como el escudo de su casa, y se preguntó cómo sería apartar a ese chico del resto del mundo. Conquistarle… captarle solo para él y, cuando hubiese crecido un poco más…

—Gracias… —le despertó una voz ronca—, y perdón…

El chico parecía haber vuelto en sí, apartándose dos pasos y componiendo sus ropas sucias y rotas, seguramente para no tener que mirarle a los ojos. Era estúpido pensar que Potter vería en él otra cosa que un profesor desagradable y amargado.

—Vamos Potter, te llevaré a la enfermería por la chimenea. No puedes ir con estas pintas por el colegio —dijo, recogiendo la varita del suelo y ofreciéndosela.

Aunque su tono fue igual de sobrio que siempre, se sorprendió al ver que el chico le respondía con una lánguida sonrisa, mientras recuperaba su varita.

_“¿Acaso he hecho un chiste?”_

_**“No has hablado con Dumbledore”,**_ le recordó su voz interna, mientras se dirigía con Potter a la chimenea.

_“No, ya lo haré más tarde…”_

****** ****** ******

Pero no lo hizo.

Y casi un mes después se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, mientras se retorcía en el suelo de la Mansión Malfoy, a los pies del psicótico.

Le estaba mostrando su contrariedad por sus escasos avances. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que podía hacer si Potter estaba protegido con sus familiares?

 _“Tendría que habérselo dicho a Dumbledore”_ , se lamentó.

_**“A buenas horas. ¡Muéstrale tus recuerdos!”** _

_“¿Qué recuerdos?”_

_**“Cuando consolamos al chico…”**_ , se contestó a sí mismo, con un tono de exasperada paciencia.

Entonces Snape abrió su mente, lo justo para que el Lord viera la imagen de Potter aferrado a sus ropas, y su mano sobre la cabeza del chico.

El dolor cesó.

_**“Suerte que yo pienso en estas situaciones”.** _

_“Suerte que yo te evito el dolor para que puedas pensar…”._

—Mmm… parece que eres rápido, Severus. ¿No decías que el chico te odiaba?

—Mi Señor, aproveché que el chico estaba debilitado por la batalla y afligido por la muerte de Black. Pero cuando acabó el año lectivo lo enviaron de nuevo con sus familiares…

— ¿Y eso te impide seguir asediándole? Esperaba más de ti, mi más preciado espía… ¿Acaso Dumbledore marcó el lugar como inmarcable? ¿Lo ha hechizado bajo el _Fidelius?_

Snape iba negando con la cabeza a cada pregunta. —Pero Señor… Dumbledore no me ha confiado el paradero de…

Un fuerte dolor le impidió seguir. Al Lord no le había gustado su respuesta…

—Esa no es excusa. Invéntate un plan para que te envíe con el chico o yo te proporcionaré una justificación. En forma de cadáver.

Snape tragó saliva que apenas pasaba por su garganta cerrada. Debía encontrar un plan creíble o sería algo más que su vida lo que correría peligro esta vez…

****** ****** ******

Al día siguiente estaba frente al número cuatro de Privet Drive.

Le había contado al director que el Señor Tenebroso tenía un espía en la Orden. Uno muy cercano a Potter, que incluso tenía acceso a su correo. Había que avisar al chico, y no podían confiar en ave o persona. Como Dumbledore estaba a punto de partir para una misión que le tendría varias semanas fuera del país, Snape aceptó “resignado” la tarea de poner en aviso al mocoso.

Y ahí estaba, incómodamente vestido como un muggle, con un traje oscuro de rayas diplomáticas.

 _ **“Sigo creyendo que tendrías que habérselo contado a Dumbledore”**_ , opinó su yo interior.

_“No me creo capaz de confesarle al viejo lo que el psicótico pretende que le haga a Potter”._

_**“¿Pero sí te sientes capaz de llevarlo a cabo?”** _

_“No voy a seguir con esto. No tan lejos… tan solo me cubro las espaldas. Antes de que me la rompa el maniaco. Y ahora calla, hace mucho que no hablo con muggles, y seguro que estos son de lo peor”._

No se imaginaba cuánto…

Un hombre rollizo abrió la puerta y le saludó—: Buenos días, señor. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Buenos días. Vengo a ver a Harry Potter.

El rostro del mofletudo pasó de la sorpresa a la comprensión y, de ahí, a una chocante expresión de desprecio.

—Soy profesor en Hogwarts —comentó, sorprendido ante la reacción del muggle.

Sin dignarse a contestarle siquiera, el desagradable hombre miró a ambos lados de la calle subrepticiamente antes de meterse en la casa y chillar con voz aguda—: ¡Chico!

Snape pasó al recibidor, apretando la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo. Allí pasaba algo raro.

Pero pronto apareció Potter, evidentemente turbado. Llevaba puesta una camiseta ridículamente grande, como si fuera de la talla del hombre que le había abierto la puerta.

—Potter.

—Profesor. Si me permite… mi tío… —El chico salió de casa y empezó a caminar deprisa, girándose para comprobar que le estuviera siguiendo—. Acompáñeme. A mi tío no le gusta que reciba visitas.

Sin más palabras, llegaron a un parque cercano, al límite del cual había unos árboles. Potter llevó allí a su profesor, tras el gran tronco de un eucalipto.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Potter? —preguntó Snape, sin aliento.

—Disculpe… a mi tío no le gusta que me visiten.

—Eso ya lo has dicho.

—… del mundo mágico. No quiere tener relación alguna con la magia.

—Potter… —Snape no sabía lo que significaba eso, pero no le gustaba cómo sonaba. Los que debían ser evitados a toda costa eran los muggles, no nosotr…

 _ **“Basta de divagar. No nos importa el chico ni su familia. Cumple la misión y nos vamos. La misión de Dumbledore, no la del loco”,**_ especificó su yo interior, notando cómo el odio había dado paso a la curiosidad.

—Como sea. He venido a advertirte. No debes ponerte en contacto con tus amigos en lo que resta de verano. Nada de lechuzas ni ninguna clase de correo.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Harry incrédulo y desesperado. No podían dejarle incomunicado. Las cartas de sus amigos era lo único que mantenía viva la ilusión de que el verano acabaría y, con él, su condena en aquella casa— No puede ser.

—Es. Deberás prescindir del correo de tus admiradores también. Hay una filtración en la Orden y están registrando tu correo.

— ¿En la Orden? Pero… —El chico dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de Snape y saliendo del parapeto que le ofrecía árbol. Si había alguien en la Orden de quien desconfiaba, ése era Snape.

— ¡Vaya! Mirad quién ha venido a alegrarnos la tarde. —Un grupo de risas burlonas coreó a un chico casi tan gordo como alto—. Primo, hacía días que no salías de _mí_ cuarto.

Todos rieron la mezquina broma, y Harry empezaba a temblar al mismo ritmo que aquellas risas. No le importaban los insultos, pero sí que Snape presenciara su humillación. Y más después del episodio del pensadero. Allí encontraría suficiente material para vengarse de él y de su padre.

— ¿Por qué no te quitas _mí_ camiseta? Harían falta dos tirillas como tú para llenarla.

La broma era estúpida, pero Harry la había oído demasiadas veces como para no temer a dónde conducía. Podía imaginar la sonrisa sarcástica que se le quedaría a Snape al ver que a él también le humillaban quitándole la ropa…

— ¿Algún problema? —tronó la voz profunda del profesor, saliendo de su escondite tras el árbol.

Lamentablemente, aquellos gamberros habían superado hacía tiempo el temor respetuoso a los adultos. Más concretamente, en preescolar.

—Vaya, Pipi Potter —se burló uno de los delincuentes en ciernes—, parece que te hemos interrumpido con tu… novio.

El coro de risas se hizo más fuerte esta vez, interrumpido por algún—: ¡Marica! —de vez en cuando.

Harry estaba temblando más notoriamente. Snape lo notó y deslizó su varita unos centímetros fuera del bolsillo de su traje muggle. Le estaba costando contenerse para no hechizar a aquellos bastardos, ya no solo por Potter, sino conmovido por el recuerdo de su propio pasado.

Pero si había algo que Dudley Dursley sí temía, era a aquellas extrañas ramitas que hacían posible lo imposible. Y cuando vio lo que el hombre tenía en la mano, le entraron unas terribles ganas de salir de allí. Cuanto antes.

—Vámonos chicos —comentó ya caminando hacia el parque—, no quiero mezclarme con maricones. Nos vemos en casa… primo. —La poca inteligencia del chico le impedía utilizar amenazas más sutiles. Hasta Snape se percató de ella.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —preguntó, incrédulo ante lo que había presenciado. Harry Potter estaba siendo acosado del mismo modo en que su padre le acosaba a él.

—No —le cortó Harry—. No es su problema. Lamento el espectáculo. Gracias por avisar. No enviaré más cartas.

Y sin mirar atrás, el chico se fue corriendo, dispuesto a evitar la burla que sabía que recibiría del profesor.

Snape no le siguió. Se quedó en el parque un buen rato, intentando discernir lo que había presenciado.

 _ **“No pienses más. No es asunto nuestro. Vámonos”**_ , le espoleó su voz interior, intentando que reaccionara. _**“Pero no caminando. Aparezcámonos”.**_

 _“No voy muy lejos”_ , le respondió, sin aclarar más.

Cuando hubo atravesado dos calles, tocó el timbre de una vieja casa.

— ¡Profesor Snape! —gritó sorprendida la vieja señora que había abierto la puerta—. Pase… —le propuso educadamente, después de haberse recuperado del sobresalto—. ¿Harry está bien? —preguntó, suponiendo que si había contactado con ella, debía incumbir al chico.

—Señora Figg —comenzó saludando Snape—. Sí, Harry está bien. Simplemente he venido a traerle un mensaje de Dumbledore, cuando he visto algo… fuera de lo corriente. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de venir a consultarle ya que usted ha vivido tantos años cerca de…

Le pareció inútil acabar la frase cuando la vieja señora le había dejado solo en el recibidor. Desde la siguiente sala, le llegó el ofrecimiento de sentarse y la invitación de una taza de té.

Entonces sí había algo…

 _ **“Seguramente. Pero te repito que no es asunto nuestro”**_ , insistió su voz interior, a la que ignoró por enésima vez.

—Sin azúcar —respondió al gesto de la mujer—. Entonces, ¿sabe si ocurre algo extraño en esa casa?

—Tutéame, hijo, ya es hora de que alguien hiciera algo. Intenté que lo sacaran de ahí, pero Dumbledore siempre insistía en que había una protección sanguínea o algo así. Por su madre. Era la hermana de Petunia, la tía de Harry. Yo me lo hubiera quedado, pero el director no quiso. Venía a casa a veces, cuando era más pequeño. Yo lo cuidaba, pero no podía hacer mucho por él, o entonces ni siquiera me lo hubieran dejado cuando ellos se iban.

—Arabella, ¿Qué ocurre con Potter?

****** ****** ******

Horas después, Snape se mesaba los cabellos balanceándose sobre una silla en su casa de Spinner’s End.

Miles de imágenes contaminaban su cabeza, sin querer esta vez ser protegido por su propio guardián. Porque por una vez, las atrocidades que imaginaba no eran vivencias propias.

Diez años encerrado en una alacena, creciendo en un minúsculo espacio que seguramente estaría sucio y oscuro. Tan oscuro como el sótano que tenía ahora mismo bajo sus pies y en el que había sido encerrado mas de una vez.

Castigado sin comer durante días, cómo él mismo había sido obligado a ayunar por sus pecados y los de su madre.

Privado de uno de los principales derechos de un niño: el juego. Obligado a trabajar como un pequeño nunca debería hacer, cómo él mismo había hecho…

Sin más ropa ni juguetes que los que desechaba su primo; ropa grande y juguetes rotos. Sin un simple regalo, ni en Navidad ni por su cumpleaños…

Maltratado y golpeado, como…

_**“¡Basta! Te repito que no es nuestro problema. Deberías esperar a que Dumbled…”** _

_“Ni se te ocurra nombrarlo. Él lo sabía. Lo sabía y lo permitió…”_

_**“Pero a ti te salvó, que es lo que importa. Nos salvó a los dos”.** _

_“Nos salvó del Señor Tenebroso. Y porque le interesaba. Nunca movió la varita para evitar que regresara a casa cada una de las vacaciones de las que volvía destrozado. Y él lo sabía. También lo sabía…”_

_**“Aquello pasó, ya pasó. Él no volverá. El mocoso no es asunto nuestro”.** _

_“Cá…lla…te”,_ susurró en su mente, de un modo en que él mismo sabía que no debía volver a hacer ningún comentario.

Después de un rato, llegó a la misma conclusión que su yo interno, el que confiaba en aquel viejo que un día les sacó del infierno. Pero por razones diferentes: _“Iremos a ver a Dumbledore y le pondremos al corriente de la misión”._

_**“Perfecto. Sabía que entrarías en razón. Te pones imposible cuando se trata del chico…”.** _

_“Pero le pediremos algo a cambio. Potter tiene que salir de aquella casa.”_

_**“Oh, no…”** _

****** ****** ******

Había tomado la decisión de confesarle a Dumbledore los retorcidos planes del Lord. Incluso le había visitado en Hogwarts. Simplemente había olvidado que el viejo tenía su propia misión, que le retendría lejos durante unas semanas. Demasiadas…

 _ **“Sigo pensando que deberías esperar”**_ , comentó su yo interior, mientras caminaban por la Mansión Malfoy, en dirección a los aposentos del Lord.

_“Potter no puede esperar”._

_**“Potter lleva quince años en esa casa. Unas semanas no… ”.** _

Snape se detuvo de pronto, provocando que Dolohov chocara contra él: _“No puedo creer que haya tanto egoísmo en mí. Si alguien hubiera hecho algo por nosotros…”._

— ¿Todo bien, Snape? —preguntó el Mortífago.

—Sí —respondió. Y siguió caminando.

_**“Nadie lo hizo. Fui yo quien te mantuvo cuerdo”.** _

_“Pues sigue haciéndolo. Si no le gusta la idea, te voy a necesitar”._

Una vez ante el Lord, después de la acostumbrada reverencia y el informe de su encuentro con Potter, probó suerte.

—Mi Señor, creo que hay algo que puede hacerse para acelerar la misión. —El psicótico asintió con una espeluznante sonrisa, ávido de buenas noticias—. En Hogwarts no me dejarán acceder a él, pero si pudiera tener al crío solo para mí… —Se aseguró de que su voz tuviera un punto de perversión que agradó en demasía al maniaco perturbado. Lo tenía en el bolsillo, no le negaría nada.

—Adelante Severus, dime qué has planeado —le animó, casi salivando ante el gusto de la victoria.

—Ya sé que mi Señor no puede pisar esa casa por la protección de su madre, —el Lord gruñó—, pero los Mortífagos sí podemos, yo mismo he pisado la entrada. Si hubiera un ataque en la casa… yo podría acudir con mis compañeros y rescatar oportunamente a Potter. Como el viejo no está, podría hacerme cargo de él hasta que volviera. Eso le dejaría en mi poder unos días.

—Mmm… —se relamió, complacido—. Buena idea, mi más fiel seguidor. El mocoso viviría una aventura, y tú te convertirás en su héroe. Me gusta, me gusta…

—Gracias Señor. Y Señor… si me permite la sugerencia, el ataque quedaría más creíble si hubiera heridos. Su tío, por ejemplo… —propuso, vengativo.

—Ah, Severus… eres despiadado. Eso también me gusta. Enviaré a nuestra Bella. ¡Muéstrame tu brazo! —ordenó, dispuesto a movilizar a sus Mortífagos.

Snape sonrió internamente. Había sido fácil.

En su interior, nadie le devolvió la sonrisa.

****** ****** ******

Se permitió lanzar un crucio antes de subir por las escaleras. El maltratador se retorcía en el suelo, sin saber que lo que le aguardaba era mucho peor; Bellatrix esperaba su turno.

Una vez en la habitación correcta, le sorprendió ver a Potter bajo la cama, apenas unos pies sobresaliendo bajo ella. ¿Dónde estaba la valentía Gryffindor?

Pero cuando apartó la cama de un golpe de varita, comprobó que el chico estaba buscando algo bajo unas tablas sueltas en el suelo.

Fue rápido, pero Snape estaba más entrenado y se protegió del hechizo que le lanzó. Tomando aire, se deshizo de la máscara blanca que cubría su cara.

La primera reacción del chico fue de horror, pero para su alivio, pareció relajarse a los pocos segundos.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, proponiéndole al mismo tiempo—: ¿Confías en mí?

Después de un pequeño momento de duda, el chico asintió, temblando ante los gritos que venían de abajo. Le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su profesor, cosa que irritó al hombre.

—No hay tiempo. Me voy a arriesgar por ti, no por ellos.

****** ****** ******

Una vez en Spinner’s End, antes de soltar al chico, Snape no pudo evitar que el alivio que sentía se escapara por su boca—: Estás a salvo, Potter —y lo decía en más de un sentido.

Harry, que aún estaba temblando, elevó la mirada hacia su insólito salvador, y le rogó de nuevo, esta vez con palabras—: Mis tíos… por favor.

Aún sin soltarle, Snape se quedó mirando esos ojos verdes llenos de temor por alguien que no le había aportado más que daño en su vida. Realmente Potter era una persona muy especial… empezaba a creer en ese poder del amor.

_**“Reacciona, por Merlín. Le estás mirando como si fuera una pieza de chocolate”.** _

—Tengo que avisar a la Orden —comentó, desasiendo su presa—, ésta es mi casa, aquí estás seguro. No tardaré.

Y sin más, desapareció, dejando a Harry totalmente turbado, y no solo por la experiencia que acababa de vivir. No estaba acostumbrado a no ver un rastro de odio o desprecio en esos oscuros ojos…

****** ****** ******

Snape no tuvo que esperar ni un minuto en el punto de encuentro hasta que Shacklebolt se apareció, avisado por él mismo.

—Ha habido un ataque en Little Whinging —avisó Snape—. Aún están allí. En Privet Drive, el número cuatro. —La alarmada mirada del auror le confirmó que sabía quién vivía allí—. Tengo que regresar, Potter está a salvo, pero no sé cómo estará su familia.

_“Espero que al menos el tío no esté indemne”._

—Está bien, en cinco minutos estaré allí con mi unidad. —Severus asintió y se dispuso a desaparecerse, cuando escuchó que le llamaban de nuevo—: ¡Snape! … gracias. 

El profesor asintió, sintiéndose culpable porque esta vez había sido él el que había planeado el ataque.

 _“Pero solo sufrirá el que lo merece”,_ se consoló, desapareciéndose con ganas de comprobar el estado de ese tal Dursley.

****** ****** ******

Cuando regresó a Little Whinging, se asustó ante el aspecto del tío de Potter. Estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, y chillaba como el cerdo que parecía. La mujer y el niño estaban encogidos en una esquina, pero no parecían haber sufrido daño alguno.

Parecía que Bella había estado dando uno de sus espectáculos y los demás se habían contentado con presenciarlo.

Cuando se acercó, comprobó que el daño no era irremediable. Conocía bien la maldición que había utilizado. Era de su propia creación. Podía parecer muy aparatosa, pero los cortes no eran profundos.

—Parece que te has divertido… —le recriminó a la Mortífaga.

—No te quejes, Snape. Tú vas a tener tu propia diversión, ¿verdad? —Todos rieron ante la maliciosa insinuación—. Tan solo no rompas al niño antes de que nuestro Señor lo reclame.

— ¡Seguro que te mueres por “romperlo”! —bromeó Rabastán, siguiendo la broma de su cuñada.

—Sí, por romperle el…

Snape interrumpió a McNair—: En pocos segundos llegarán los aurores. Yo de vosotros volvería a casa de Lucius y le explicaría el chiste al Señor Tenebroso.

Bellatrix tembló perceptiblemente al escuchar el nombre de su amo. El que se podía pronunciar.

Siempre al cargo, les ordenó desaparecer y todos obedecieron, aún riendo por las ladinas insinuaciones.

Antes de que llegaran los aurores, Snape se acercó al despojo de hombre que estaba tirado sobre la alfombra, ignorando los gemidos que venían del rincón.

Inconscientemente, recordó lo que le había dicho Arabella Figg sobre lo que le hacían a Potter si rompía o manchaba algo.

_“Debería castigarte ahora, Dursley. Mira cómo lo estás poniendo todo con tu sucia sangre muggle”._

— ¡Tú! Te… conozco. Malditos… engendros —se quejó, habiendo reconocido a Snape.

Eso no le preocupó en absoluto al Mortífago. Seguramente los aurores le obliviatarían. Pero se iba a asegurar de que no olvidase una cosa.

— ¡Legilimens!

“Recuerda siempre esto, maldito explotador. Has sufrido, has sufrido mucho, y todo ha sido únicamente por tu culpa. La magia no tiene nada que ver, has pagado por el modo en que has tratado a Harry todos estos años, y alégrate porque no has llegado a compensar todo el mal que has hecho”, grabó dentro de su mente.

Apenas a dos minutos de terminar el hechizo, apareció Kingsley. —Snape. ¿Ya se han ido? —preguntó, al no ver a nadie. Severus asintió—. ¿Y Potter?

—A salvo. Cuando Dumbledore regrese lo pondré en su custodia.

— El director tardará aún un par de semanas. Molly se lo quedará gustosa —solucionó el auror.

—No pienso entregarle a otro que no sea Dumbledore —replicó Snape, a la defensiva.

—No me parece una buena idea, Severus. El chico debe estar aterrorizado. No creo que tú… Lo mejor es convocar una reunión y que la Orden al completo decida.

—Claro. La Orden —comentó con ironía, sabiendo que Dumbledore le había confiado a Kingsley el asunto del espía—. Eso sería como enviarle una lechuza al Lord con su paradero.

El auror dudó, antes de asentir—: Está bien, queda en tus manos. Tan solo ten en cuenta que es un adolescente, y que acaba de pasar por una experiencia traumática. Casi ha perdido a su familia.

—Créeme, lo ha pasado peor —le contestó, irritado ante el proteccionismo del hombre. ¿Qué sabía él de Potter?

_“Yo sí que le conozco. Su insensata ansia de aventuras. Su fidelidad hacia sus amigos. Su duro pasado”._

_**“¿No era un mocoso consentido sediento de popularidad?”** _

Snape se ignoró a sí mismo. —Debo irme ya, el chico estará nervioso. Yo de ti les obliviataría —indicó, señalando a los muggles—. No creo que quieran recordar a Bellatrix Black.

Y sin más se desapareció, dejando a Kingsley con una profunda desazón.

****** ****** ******

De nuevo en Spinner’s End, encontró a Potter sentado rígidamente en una silla, de la que se levantó al acto. ¿Tendría miedo de él? ¿O acaso estaba incómodo en su casa?

—Tus tíos están bien. Les he dejado en manos de los aurores, ellos lo arreglarán todo.

— ¿Voy a tener que volver? —preguntó estremecido.

—No —se apresuró a contestarle, sabiendo perfectamente lo que sentía el chico maltratado—, te quedarás aquí, conmigo.

Harry tardó un poco antes de comentar prudentemente—: Señor, podría ir con Ron Weasley. De todos modos iba a ir a pasar con él el final del verano.

“No quiere estar aquí, no quiere estar con nosotros. Déjale ir, allí estará a salvo”.

“Está más seguro aquí”.

 **“¿Has acabado creyendo tus propias mentiras? No hay espías en la Orden”.** Ante el silencio de su otro yo, y sintiendo las emociones que experimentaba, comentó horrorizado: _**“¡Es por los pelirrojos! El comentario que hizo el Lord sobre lo que había visto en su cabeza… No pensarás seguir con la misión”.**_

 _“¡No! Yo solo… aquí estará más seguro”,_ sentenció, sin querer admitir sus sentimientos ni ante sí mismo.

—Potter, ¿acaso nunca escuchas? —le preguntó bruscamente, irritado porque realmente no quería deshacerse del chico, y la idea le desconcertaba—. Hay un espía en la Orden. Dumbledore estará ocupado unas semanas. Hasta entonces éste es el sitio más seguro.

— ¿… Semanas? —preguntó Harry acongojado.

La reacción del chico exasperó a Snape, que espetó—: Sé que esto no es suficiente para el chico-que-vivió, pero si te consuela, yo tampoco estoy complacido de tenerte en mi casa. Sígueme.

Harry le siguió escaleras arriba, tan tenso como lo estaba su profesor.

—Aquí dormirás —le indicó, abriendo la puerta de una habitación.

Sin esperar contestación, se marchó por el pasillo, temblando de rabia.

**“Te lo advertí. No puedes permitir que te importe nadie más que nosotros. El rechazo duele más cuando…”.**

Antes de responderse a sí mismo diciendo que Potter no le importaba en absoluto, oyó una voz al final del pasillo—: ¿Señor? —titubeó—, no tengo… nada —admitió, avergonzado.

— ¿Tienes tu varita, Potter?

—Sí…

—Pues de momento no necesitarás nada más —sentenció, siguiendo su camino después.

Desmoralizado, Harry entró en la habitación, que era oscura y vieja como el dueño de la casa.

Sentándose en el borde de la cama, se preguntó cómo demonios habían podido empeorar tanto sus vacaciones.

Primero la visita de Snape, desde la que no había comido apenas nada, como castigo. Luego un ataque Mortífago en casa de sus tíos, del que Snape le había rescatado inesperadamente. Y ahora se encontraba sin ropa ni libros (y una noche más, sin cenar), encerrado en aquella ruinosa casa, igual de tenebrosa que su dueño: Snape.

Siempre Snape… el maldito Snape.

****** ****** ******

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó de otro ánimo. Se había quedado dormido vestido sobre la cama, sin atreverse siquiera a taparse con aquellas viejas sábanas.

Ahora, sin embargo, la luz le daba otro aspecto a la habitación. Era vieja, sí, pero no tan oscura como parecía la noche anterior. Los muebles parecían de madera maciza, cama con dosel, armario y escritorio a conjunto.

Divisó una puerta de la que no se había percatado el día anterior. Se asomó por ella y comprobó que era un aseo. ¡Su propio aseo! Sin detenerse a pensar que ni tan solo era su habitación, se quedó un rato admirando la sobria pero elegante porcelana, adornada por una sencilla cenefa azul. Detrás había una estantería de madera, con algunas toallas y utensilios de aseo, que parecían estar sin estrenar. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado.

¿Acostumbraba Snape a tener invitados? ¿Sabría que iba a ser él el que ocupara la habitación?

Recordando de pronto que ni tan solo tenía un cepillo de dientes que colocar, se lavó al menos la cara.

No le apetecía para nada enfrentarse a Snape, pero realmente tenía hambre.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, iba pensando en la situación del profesor. Tampoco era justo para él tener que aguantar al hijo de su rival en la escuela, al que encima despreciaba. Y a pesar de ello no le había negado la protección.

Se estaba proponiendo demostrarle a Snape que no sería ninguna molestia, cuando llegó al comedor. La mesa estaba servida, casi tan opíparamente como en Hogwarts. La boca se le hizo agua, aún sabiendo que no podría comer mucho. Después de días sin comer, siempre tenía que empezar con poca cosa o le sentaba mal.

No sabía si sentarse y comer, al no estar Snape delante. Escuchó unos ruidos que provenían de la habitación de al lado, lo que supuso que sería la cocina.

Lo era, y ahí estaba… ¿Snape?

Se quedó estupefacto, observando al hombre que le daba la espalda. Esos pantalones… sí, eran negros, pero ¿esa tela? ¿Era tejana? ¡¿Snape en vaqueros?!

Cuando se giró, Harry no pudo decir palabra, absorto en la camiseta que llevaba. No sólo no era negra, sino que estaba estampada. ¿Qué demonios era ese dibujo?

—Es un símbolo celta, Potter —comentó Snape divertido, notando cómo Harry se le había quedado mirando—. A desayunar, nos vamos de compras —dijo enérgicamente, pasando con una jarra de leche por su lado.

Harry tardó unos minutos en llegar a la mesa. Esa expresión en su cara… ¿Snape le acababa de sonreír?

— ¿De compras, señor? —preguntó prudentemente, cuando consiguió reaccionar.

—Ropa. No pensarás seguir llevando eso —comentó despectivamente, mirando la holgada camiseta que llevaba.

—Pero yo ya tengo… cuando recupere mis cosas…

—Tus cosas ya están aquí Potter —afirmó señalando el baúl que había recogido esa misma mañana.

—Entonces…

—Potter, ¿tienes algo, aparte de tu uniforme, que sea de tu talla?

Avergonzado, Harry negó. Acabó con sus tostadas y se quedó observando el plato, acongojado.

—Come algo más, nos iremos enseguida.

—No puedo señor… hace días que no como… mucho, y si comiese más me sentaría mal.

Snape se tensó, pero no le hizo más preguntas. Harry se preguntó cuánto sabía de lo que ocurría en Privet Drive.

—Pues vamos entonces, antes de que se llenen las tiendas. Y no me llames señor, no estamos en la escuela.

Harry asintió, recordando de pronto cuánto le había insistido Dumbledore en que tratase a Snape con respeto. Y ahora que se había propuesto respetarle, le decía eso. ¿Cómo demonios debía llamarle ahora?

****** ****** ******

Inesperadamente, ése se convirtió en uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Para su sorpresa, Snape le había llevado de compras al Londres muggle. Le había dejado escoger las tiendas y la ropa, excepto cuando había escogido un pantalón tejano con algunos agujeros. El profesor simplemente había negado con la cabeza, y Harry decidió no tentar a su suerte. Demasiado bien se estaban llevando…

Al mediodía, Snape le había permitido escoger también el restaurante. Harry quería visitar una de esas hamburgueserías de que tanto hablaba Dean, pero no se atrevió a llevar allí al adusto profesor, por mucho tejano que se hubiera puesto.

Además, estaba el tema del dinero. Snape no había querido oír ni hablar de ir a Gringotts, y Harry sospechaba que el dinero que estaba gastando el hombre era suyo.

Sin querer abusar más de su confianza, Harry comentó apenado que no tenía mucha hambre, contradiciendo los sonidos de su estómago.

Sabiendo que aún estaría delicado, Snape le llevó entonces a un café en Candem, donde servían comida vegetariana. El ambiente era muy agradable, con toques orientales y el dulce aroma del incienso de sándalo mezclado con el olor de la comida.

Inconscientemente, Harry pensó que ese ambiente le iba a Snape.

Por la tarde, cansado, se retiró a su habitación. Pero en lugar de dormir, empezó a hacer sus deberes. Era un cambio agradable poder hacerlos sin tener que esconderse, teniendo además un lugar adecuado para ello, al lado de una luminosa ventana.

Sin darse cuenta, casi había acabado la redacción que había propuesto Hagrid (tan solo le quedaban algunos detalles que no había podido encontrar en los libros), cuando Snape llamó a la puerta.

Le gustó que lo hiciera, como si esa habitación realmente le perteneciera, a pesar de estar en su casa.

—Te he traído la ropa, por si querías colocarla —Harry asintió, casi lo había olvidado después de aquella agradable comida—. ¿Haciendo deberes? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, en casa no podía… estoy haciendo una redacción sobre la Ashwinder para cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Snape obvió el comentario sobre sus tíos. Sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaban en aquella casa ante cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia.

—Primero lo que más te gusta —dijo con un punto de amargura. Sabía de sobras lo que el chico pensaba de su asignatura. Y de él…

—No, primero lo más fácil —contestó Harry sonriendo.

Esa noche, cuando subió a su cuarto después de cenar, encontró un libro sobre la Ashwinder encima de su escritorio.

****** ****** ******

Los días pasaban y Harry se preguntaba si algún día había visto al verdadero Severus Snape en Hogwarts. Porque esperaba que el verdadero fuera el que comía a su lado cada día, obligándole a servirse siempre un segundo plato, como si se preocupara por él. El que pasaba las tardes leyendo plácidamente a su lado, mientras él hacía los deberes en el comedor, preguntándole de vez en cuando alguna duda, o simplemente haciéndole un comentario para escuchar su voz, para saber que no estaba solo.

Porque aunque se sentía inesperadamente bien con “ese” Severus Snape, seguía echando de menos a sus amigos.

Por eso, el día de su cumpleaños, a pesar de saber que no debía recoger el correo, abrió la ventana del comedor para que Hedwig entrara. Con los regalos en la mano, esperó a que llegase el profesor para pedirle permiso.

Desgraciadamente, no tuvo oportunidad de explicarse. En cuanto Snape entró en el comedor y vio la ventana abierta, la lechuza y las cartas, se puso a gritar.

— ¡Qué demonios haces! ¡Te dije que era peligroso! ¡Siempre poniéndote en peligro, sin importarte…!

— ¡Solo son de mis amigos!

— ¡No te puedes fiar de nadie! ¡De nadie!

—Pero Ron y Hermione… ellos siempre han estado a mi lado… ellos no me ven como Harry Potter…

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? Dime, cuando se hicieron amigos tuyos, ¿sabían quién eras realmente?

Harry pensó entonces en la escena que divisó desde el Expreso. Los gemelos comentándole a Ron que habían visto su cicatriz. Y Hermione… Hermione había leído historia de la magia antes de entrar en el colegio…

Snape percibió la duda, y decidió aprovechar la grieta—: Harry, eres quien eres, y no puedes negarlo. Por eso la gente siempre verá más en ti, y querrá más. No puedes confiar en nadie, al menos hasta que el Señor Tenebroso esté muerto. Yo sé lo que es eso, Harry, llevo la mitad de mi vida siendo un espía, si sigo vivo es porque no he confiado en nadie. En nadie más que en el director.

_“Y a veces ni eso”._

Pero Harry sí confiaba en la gente. Y una vida de desconfianza le aterró. — ¡Yo no soy así! ¡No puedo serlo! ¡A ti no te importa porque estás solo! ¡Estás solo!

Se arrepintió en el acto de lo que había dicho, aún sin mirar la cara de dolor que tenía Snape. Temblando, subió corriendo a la seguridad de su habitación, tirando sin querer uno de los paquetes que había en la mesa.

Cuando Snape lo recogió, se encontró con un pastel, algo chafado.

_“Es su cumpleaños”, pensó._

_**“Felicidades. Eso no le daba derecho a insultarte”.** _

_“Solo ha dicho la verdad. Estoy solo”._

_**“Pero sigues vivo”.** _

****** ****** ******

Al rato, Snape entró en la habitación de Harry, esta vez sin llamar. Dejó las cartas y los paquetes sobre su escritorio, al lado del pastel que había arreglado y colocado sobre una bandeja.

—No sabía que era tu cumpleaños. Lamento habértelo estropeado —se disculpó, dándole aún la espalda a Harry, que estaba estirado en la cama. Y sin esperar respuesta, le dejó solo con sus regalos.

Harry se quedó tan impresionado que tardó en reaccionar. ¿Él le gritaba y era Snape el que se disculpaba? Realmente éste no era el amargado profesor que creía que conocía.

Recuperando algo de la ilusión, probó con un dedo el pastel de la señora Weasley. Con cada carta se iba animando más, llegando a reír ante el regalo de Ron, unos calzoncillos mágicos que cambiaban de color según el estado de… lo que ocultaban.

Como para haberlo abierto delante de Snape…

Después del acostumbrado libro de Hermione, esta vez sobre defensa sobre las artes oscuras (seguro que pensando en el ED), se quedó mirando un último regalo, uno que no recordaba haber recibido de Hedwig. De hecho, no llevaba carta ni estaba envuelto.

Emocionado, cogió el extraño estuche rectangular. Era de cuero, y parecía antiguo. No viejo, sino antiguo. Cuando lo abrió, se quedó mudo; contenía cinco ampollas de vidrio, cada una de un color traslúcido diferente. Al sacar una, vio que tenía una complicada decoración metálica en la base, que hacía de pie. Parecía… ¿plata? Del intrincado dibujo salía un hilo plateado hacia el tapón, de un material maleable, protegido también por el repujado de argento.

Dios, era precioso… No había tenido algo así en toda su vida, algo que pareciese tan valioso.

No quería ni plantearse quién le había regalado aquello, porque… ¿podía haber alguna duda?

¡Snape se lo había dado! Era lo único que cuadraba. No sabía que era su cumpleaños, y no le había dado tiempo de ir a comprarlo, así que le había dado algo suyo… ¿y qué podía tener un profesor de pociones sino un estuche para llevarlas?

Pero no podía aceptarlo… no si era de él. Era… demasiado. Después de cómo le había tratado, cuando tan solo se había preocupado por él. Después de cómo le había tratado esas dos semanas, acogiéndole en su casa y tratándole amablemente…

Y era de él. Lo supo en cuanto vio las ampollas, pero las dobles eses grabadas en el interior del estuche se lo confirmaron. Lo que también observó es que habían otras dos letras grabadas en el otro extremo: _**EP.**_ Dios, ¿Snape estaba casado? ¿Le había dado un regalo de boda, o algo así?

La idea le golpeó de pronto. Nunca había pensado en su profesor como alguien con vida propia... Aunque tampoco había pensado en él como en un hombre amable y estos días le había demostrado lo contrario.

Algo en todo eso no le gustó. Si estaba casado, ¿dónde estaba su mujer? ¿Habría muerto? En ese caso, ¿por qué se desprendía de un recuerdo tan bonito y valioso? ¿No la querría recordar?

Después de pensar tanto que le dolía la cabeza, decidió bajar y agradecerle el gesto. Viniese de donde viniese, había sido un detalle magnífico.

Con el regalo en una mano y el pastel en la otra, bajó al comedor. Snape estaba sentado en la mesa.

Sin decirle aún nada, Harry fue a la cocina y cogió un cuchillo y dos platos. Luego se sentó enfrente de su profesor.

—No estás solo. Ahora yo tampoco lo estoy —comentó sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, mientras cortaba dos porciones de pastel—. Y no me has estropeado nada. Al revés —añadió, dejando el estuche visiblemente sobre la mesa.

—No he tenido tiempo de rellenarlas. Podemos poner pociones curativas y algún veneno. Te irá bien si sigues arriesgándote de este modo —bromeó, intentando ocultar su azoramiento.

—Es precioso —comentó Harry, olvidando ya todo el asunto de las iniciales.

****** ****** ******

Harry no podría haber estado más equivocado la primera noche que pasó en Spinner’s End. Estaba siendo con mucho su mejor verano. Mejor incluso que el que asistió a la final del mundial.

Disfrutaba de la apacible rutina de la casa. Cocinaban y comían juntos. Mientras él hacía sus deberes (que casi tenía acabados), Snape leía a su lado, siempre dispuesto a ayudarle.

Algún día habían vuelto a ir a Londres de compras, y esas veces solían quedarse a comer o cenar fuera.

El día que llegó Dumbledore, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a vivir una vida normal.

Cuando apareció Fawkes, su cara no fue de alegría. Snape le miró con la misma cara de aprensión mientras conectaba la red Flú.

Harry apenas fue consciente de lo que pasó en ese cuarto de hora. A pesar de no levantar el tono de voz, el director parecía enojado con Snape. Fue enviado a recoger sus cosas, pero aún sabiendo que se iba a la Madriguera, no lo hizo contento.

Miró aquella habitación donde había pasado las últimas tres semanas, y la sintió más suya que la que había tenido en Privet Drive. Allí al menos se había sentido feliz.

Pero cuando bajó y miró a Snape, supo su felicidad no tenía nada que ver con cuatro paredes. Y también supo que le iba a echar mucho de menos.

****** ****** ******

__  
**“Tómate una poción, por Merlín, tu dolor de cabeza está llegando hasta aquí”.**  


_“Son los nervios. Esta noche estaré mejor”._

_**“Claro, en la cena. En cuanto le veas de nuevo. Sigo opinando que deberías habérselo contado a Dumbledore”.** _

_“¿Después de haber tenido al chico un mes en mi casa? Creería que he hecho algo deshonesto con él”._

_**“Como si no quisieras hacerlo”.** _

_“Eso es mentira”._

_**“Maldita sea, puedes esconderte de mí a veces, pero soñamos lo mismo…”.** _

Snape concedió, incapaz de negarse a sí mismo que últimamente soñaba con Potter. Y que esos sueños ya no eran pesadillas.

Esa noche, efectivamente, el dolor de cabeza cesó. En el momento exacto en que sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos verdes que había añorado tanto. Quedó hechizado por aquella luminosa sonrisa, que ningún curso anterior había sido dirigida hacia él.

Ése prometía ser un curso interesante.

****** ****** ******

Pero al final no resultó tan especial como esperaba. Ya había pasado una semana y Potter seguía fallando en su clase, por lo que él seguía reprendiéndole. Ya no disfrutaba haciéndolo, pero de otro modo hubiera resultado sospechoso.

La última clase del viernes, Slytherins y Gryffindors de sexto, fue todo un desastre. Rebosaron tres calderos y dos estallaron. Uno de ellos el de Potter. El otro era el de Longbottom, por supuesto.

Antes de perder los estribos, despidió a toda la clase. Menos a Potter. Sabía que era injusto, pero le sorprendió comprobar que nadie se sorprendió por ello. ¿Siempre había sido tan evidente su predilección por culpar al chico de oro de los Gryffindor?

De todos modos esa vez no le había retenido para reñirle. Cuando se quedaron solos, se acercó al pupitre donde aún estaba sentado, con la cabeza gacha, y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre su ropa.

— ¿De qué tamaño has cortado la corteza de Dugbog?

Harry se lo mostró separando los dedos índice y pulgar unos cinco centímetros, aún sin levantar la cabeza del desastre que había montado.

—Demasiado grande. ¿No me has oído indicarlo cuando he dictado los ingredientes?

—Los estaba anotando —confesó Harry, tan solo constatando el hecho.

Llevaba una semana muy dura. Había estado esperando el resto del verano para volver a ver a Snape, y comprobar si habría cambiado realmente o seguía tratándole mal. Obviamente había sido un necio al esperar que se comportase en Hogwarts como lo había hecho en su casa. Había ansiado tanto aquella conexión, y ahora aquel hombre al que se había sentido tan unido ya no existía.

Snape notó la tensión en el chico, y levantándole la barbilla con sus dedos, intentó calmarle—: El orden y la medida de los ingredientes son muy importantes en una poción.

—Eso no sale en los libros… —se quejó el chico.

 _“Como si yo no lo hubiera dicho cientos de veces…”,_ se quejó, resignado.

_**“Bueno, no a los Gryffindors. Como si les fuéramos a facilitar las cosas…”** _

Snape se quedó pensativo, viendo de nuevo lo injusto que había sido con Potter. Con Harry…

Después de un rato, tomó una decisión y se dirigió a la vitrina del fondo de la clase.

_**“Ni se te ocurra. ¿Sabes lo que podría llegar a hacer el chico con eso?”** _

Ignorándose, volvió hacia Harry con un libro en las manos.

—Me gustaría que tuvieras esto —le dijo, entregándoselo.

El chico lo ojeó. —Es… el libro de pociones de este año.

—Es _mi_ libro de pociones de sexto. —Harry se quedó atónito—. Es viejo, pero está lleno de anotaciones en los márgenes que te ayudarán. Verás que es muy importante hasta el modo en que remueves la solución.

Si la cara de estupefacción significaba algo, le había asombrado con el gesto. Le miraba boquiabierto, y los ojos le brillaban de emoción. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

Fue todo lo que necesitó Harry para reconocer en el profesor a su Severus, aquel que le había llevado a su primer restaurante italiano, aquel que le había ayudado pacientemente con los deberes. Aquel que le había hecho un regalo que aún atesoraba bajo su almohada, para mirarlo cuando se sentía solo.

Emocionado, no pudo evitar seguir sus instintos y lanzarse a sus brazos. No es que estuviera muy acostumbrado a hacer eso con nadie, pero necesitaba desfogar la sensación de alivio que le oprimía el pecho, o le estallaría dentro. ¡Severus había vuelto!

Snape se sorprendió ante la reacción. Al no haberse acercado a él en toda la semana, había deducido que para el chico aquellas semanas no habían sido tan importantes como para él. Pero a juzgar por el modo en que se agarraba a él, le había dejado la misma huella que tenía grabada dentro.

Harry se puso a temblar al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. A pesar de la cordialidad y todo lo que habían compartido, nunca habían llegado a algo tan íntimo como un abrazo. ¿Qué pensaría Snape de él?

Notando sus sacudidas, el profesor deshizo el abrazo y tomó ese rostro que había añorado tanto entre sus manos. No podía decir palabra, pero esperaba que su mirada le mostrara al chico que no estaba enfadado en absoluto. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Harry, leyendo en esos ojos oscuros el mismo cariño que sentía, se atrevió a decir lo que llevaba todo el verano sintiendo—: Te he echado de menos.

—Yo también, Harry. Yo también —admitió el profesor sin dudar—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre que quieras —añadió, repasando con sus dedos los marcados pómulos—. Puedo ayudarte con los deberes —ofreció sinceramente mientras separaba las manos de su rostro. La situación se estaba volviendo algo… perturbadora.

Harry recuperó la compostura y se aferró a su nuevo libro con las dos manos, sosteniéndolo sobre su pecho. —Lo haré, gracias. Y gracias por… —señaló con la cabeza lo que apoyaba en su pecho—, lo cuidaré.

—Lo sé, Harry —comentó en voz baja, viendo cómo el chico salía corriendo de su aula.

****** ****** ******

Esa noche, Harry ojeó el libro como si fuera un tesoro. Admiró más si cabía la inteligencia de Snape, al saber tanto de pociones cuando tenía su misma edad.

En la última página, descubrió un nuevo escrito con la misma letra apretada y elegante:

_Propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo_

¿Quién demonios era el príncipe mestizo? ¿No había dicho Snape que el libro era suyo? ¿ _Él_ era ese Príncipe Mestizo? Realmente no sabía qué significaba aquello. ¿Un apodo? ¿Acaso Snape no era de sangre pura? Había supuesto que como era Slytherin y se había unido a Voldemort… Una vez más pensó que no se podía presuponer nada con este hombre. Era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Y para sorpresas, las dos iniciales que encontró al final de la misma página. De nuevo esa _E_ y esa _P_. ¿Estaría la mujer de Snape en su mismo curso en Hogwarts? Hubiera tenido sentido si las letras estuvieran unidas de algún modo al nombre de Snape, pero simplemente estaban allí, sueltas. Si lo miraba bien, ni siquiera esa _P_ parecía la misma del apodo. Eso significaba que no lo había escrito la misma persona.

En las brumas del sueño, colocó el libro bajo el estuche que tenía tras la almohada, y pensó en ello hasta que se durmió.

****** ****** ******

El libro le fue de mucha utilidad. En cada poción encontraba alguna indicación que marcaba la diferencia y hacía que el resultado fuera perfecto.

A Hermione no se le escapó el cambio, y tuvo que explicarle tanto a ella como a Ron, de dónde había sacado ese libro con instrucciones incluidas.

No les gustó nada, y a Harry tampoco le gustó cómo reaccionaron.

Desde el verano se había empezado a distanciar de sus amigos. Les había observado con otros ojos, los que le había abierto Snape con aquel comentario el día de su cumpleaños. Realmente había algo raro en el modo en que le trataban. Hablaban en voz baja, y cuando se acercaba, callaban.

Y ahora se atrevían a decirle en quién debía confiar.

Se aisló cada vez más, a excepción de alguna tarde que solía visitar a Snape en las mazmorras. Llevaba los deberes y le consultaba alguna duda, aunque fuera de otra asignatura. En seguida dejó de fingir que tenía cuestiones, y simplemente esparcía sus cosas a un lado de su mesa y se ponía a trabajar, confortado por la compañía de su antes odiado profesor.

Una de esas tardes, de camino a su despacho, escuchó un gemido en una de las aulas abandonadas de las mazmorras. Maldiciendo su curiosidad pero sin poder evitarlo, entró en ella. Lo que vio le dejó atónito. Draco Malfoy estaba llorando, largos ríos de lágrimas cayendo por su largo rostro, las manos mesándose el cabello.

No sabía si salir o quedarse, porque en cuanto Malfoy le descubriera pensaría que había estado espiando, y no quería problemas.

En efecto, en cuando retrocedió un paso, el rubio levantó la vista. Entrecerró los ojos rojos y le apuntó con la varita, mientras gritaba—: ¡Potter!

Harry se quedó quieto, sintiéndose culpable por haberle descubierto en una situación tan íntima—: Lo siento Malfoy. Yo solo… pasaba por delante y he oído…

—Ya. Si dices algo de esto, Potter… —amenazó, moviendo su varita.

—Tranquilo. No es mi problema.

Harry se giró, antes de que (según su experiencia con Malfoy) ocurriera algo. Pero cuando dio un paso hacia la puerta, recordó que había juzgado mal a Severus. ¿Y si con Malfoy también estaba equivocado?

También recordó cómo le había confortado el abrazo que le había dado Severus cuando estaba conmocionado por la muerte de Sirius. Y por aquel entonces era tan enemigo suyo como ahora lo era Malfoy.

¿Y si podía ayudarle de ese modo?

Maldiciendo de nuevo su loco arrojo, se giró y caminó hacia Malfoy, que ya había bajado la varita. No le dio tiempo a levantarla de nuevo cuando se vio enterrado en esos largos brazos.

— ¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios haces? —le increpó, apartándose de golpe.

—Hace meses se murió mi padrino. Necesitaba esto, aunque ni yo mismo lo sabía. Me lo dio la última persona que hubiera esperado que lo hiciera —confesó, intentando que Malfoy comprendiera que no se burlaba de él ni nada parecido.

—Yo no necesito… eso —se apresuró a decir, a la defensiva.

—Bien —contestó Harry.

Y se dispuso a irse cuando se sintió agarrado por la manga de la túnica y estirado hacia delante. Al parecer sí lo necesitaba, porque el rubio lloró entre sus brazos durante más de diez minutos.

Cuando salieron del aula, aún no había pronunciado palabra.

Harry ya no fue al despacho de Snape, porque era la hora de la cena.

En el comedor, percibió las nerviosas miradas de Draco Malfoy, temeroso de que fuera a utilizar su debilidad para humillarle.

Cuando no lo hizo, Malfoy se relajó. Durante los siguientes días, buscaba la mirada de Potter en el comedor o en las clases que compartían. Quería agradecerle de algún modo no haber utilizado una información que él sí hubiera usado en su contra. Pero inconscientemente, lo que quería era acercarse a él. Quería que le confortase de nuevo, como había hecho aquella tarde en el aula vacía.

Una tarde, cuando iba hacia la biblioteca, se cruzó con Potter en los pasillos de la mazmorra. Se detuvieron los dos un momento, midiéndose con la mirada, y cuando parecía que Harry iba a continuar su camino, Draco le detuvo—: Espera. ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a… consultarle una cosa a Snape —contestó, aún con reservas.

—Yo te puedo ayudar. Soy bueno con pociones.

—Ya… pero si nos dejamos ver en la biblioteca podemos montar una buena —se excusó, ya que en realidad no tenía ninguna duda.

—Podemos ir a otro sitio. Sígueme —le dijo todo decidido. Y le llevó a la clase donde se habían abrazado.

Harry no quiso enseñarle su libro de pociones, así que le pidió ayuda con la redacción. Malfoy estuvo muy servicial, y cuando todo estuvo aclarado, comentó que en lugar de la biblioteca podían seguir haciendo allí sus deberes.

Cuando llevaban un rato trabajando sin hablar, Draco dijo de pronto—: No te culpo por lo de mi padre —Harry levantó la vista, sin saber qué decir—. No estoy de acuerdo con las cosas que está haciendo… ya sabes quién. Cada día los ataques son más indiscriminados. Están muriendo magos de sangre pura.

—Lo sé —contestó Harry muy serio— y muchos muggles también. Y mestizos como yo.

—No quería decir… ya no sé qué pensar —murmuró, casi sollozando.

Esta vez fue él el que se lanzó en esos confortantes brazos.

Harry no le rechazó.

****** ****** ******

Desde ese día, Harry continuó haciendo los deberes en las mazmorras, pero ahora los hacía con Malfoy.

A veces ni siquiera fingían que iban a trabajar. Simplemente se encontraban en la misma aula abandonada de siempre, y se ponían a hablar de quidditch, de los profesores, o de los ataques cada vez más frecuentes de los Mortífagos, tema que solía acabar con Draco en los brazos de Harry.

Aunque a medida que se iban recrudeciendo los enfrentamientos, eran los dos los que se consolaban mutuamente.

****** ****** ******

Pronto el director le pidió a Snape que siguiera con las clases de oclumancia de Potter. La batalla final se acercaba, y Harry debía estar preparado.

El profesor recibió la noticia con ambigüedad. Por un lado había notado que Harry ya no le visitaba por las tardes, y eso le preocupaba. Por lo que observaba en sus clases no había reanudado su amistad con Weasley y Granger, y en la biblioteca no le había encontrado cuando se había pasado por allí, con la excusa de buscar algún libro.

Por otro lado, temía abrirle su mente. Su relación con el chico había cambiado mucho en un año, y no podía negar que si el chico entraba en su mente podía encontrar unas imágenes muy sugestivas de él mismo, creadas por su inconfesable deseo.

_**“Aún estás a tiempo de contarle a Dumbledore lo que pretende el Lord. Te alejaría de él de inmediato”.** _

_“No quiero alejarme de él”_ , fue su concisa respuesta.

La primera clase fue bien. Le pareció ver a Harry algo nervioso cuando le preguntó por qué ya no le visitaba, pero cuando empezaron a entrenarse no vieron nada vergonzoso el uno del otro.

En la segunda clase fue Snape el que vio algo que no le gustó. Una fugaz imagen de Malfoy riendo. ¡Malfoy riendo con Potter! De hecho pasó tan rápida que ni Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había mostrado, pero Snape se quedó intrigado.

A partir de ese momento, les vigiló en clase. Y no le gustó nada lo que vio; Malfoy no hacía más que girarse hacia Harry e indicarle con gestos cuándo debía echar los ingredientes. ¡Cómo si el chico lo necesitara, ahora que tenía sus instrucciones!

La gota que colmó el caldero, fue cuando reprendió a Harry, enfadado porque estaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Malfoy y no las de su libro, y atrapó al rubio guiñándole un ojo, como si le consolase por tener que soportar al pelmazo de su profesor.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?

Apenas comió ese día, observando las miradas que se cruzaban entre las mesas de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Decidido a enterarse de lo que ocurría, se colocó en uno de los rincones delante de la sala común de Slytherin, esperando a que Malfoy saliera para seguirle.

Efectivamente, Malfoy salió solo, cosa rara para el príncipe de Slytherin. Le siguió hasta un aula vacía de las mazmorras y se quedó esperando tras un hechizo confundidor.

Al poco rato llegó Potter. La sangre empezó a correr rápida y caliente por sus venas. El demonio de los celos. Una vez más se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando ahí, pero esa vez temió la respuesta.

A pesar de sus miedos, nada pasó fuera de lo normal. Si es que era normal que un Slytherin y un Gryffindor se pusieran a hacer los deberes juntos.

Eso le irritó. Ya sabía porqué ya no los hacía con él. El joven y atractivo Malfoy era mejor compañía que el viejo y feo profesor de pociones.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación le irritó aún más. No había prestado atención a lo que hablaban, pero Draco se había levantado y había acabado en los brazos de Harry. ¡Su Harry!

Lo único que le detuvo, era que no parecía haber en aquello nada sexual. Aunque… entonces percibió, a espaldas de Potter, cómo el rostro de Malfoy pasaba de la total desesperación a la más pura satisfacción, sonriendo mientras ocultaba su cara en aquel pelo oscuro y desordenado. Inhalaba su cuello como si quisiera embotellar su olor.

Maldito crío del demonio.

La furia se apoderó de él, hasta el punto de costarle respirar.

Cerró los ojos a la espera de ser rescatado por su yo más sensato.

Pero en esos momentos su otro yo no estaba nada sereno.

_**“Ni se te ocurra rendirte ahora. Maldito sea Malfoy si se atreve a tocar a nuestro Harry de ese modo”.** _

_“¿Nuestro Harry?”, preguntó sorprendido._

_**“No vas a negar ahora que lo es. Y sabes que no nos gusta que toquen nuestras cosas”.** _

_“¿Ya no quieres hablar con Dumbledore?”, bromeó ante semejante cambio de actitud._

_**“Y tanto que Sí. Para decirle que has sido convocado. El Lord arreglará esto”.** _

****** ****** ******

Y lo arregló.

Poco después de haber recibido la visita de Severus Snape, el Señor Tenebroso llamó a la señora de la casa. Narcisa recibió unas instrucciones muy precisas, que su hijo debía cumplir si quería seguir con vida.

En cuanto Draco recibió la lechuza de su madre (en medio del comedor), le hizo una señal a Harry y se encontraron en las mazmorras.

— ¿Qué pasa, Draco? —preguntó, habiendo notado su agitación.

El rubio se abrazó a él, como a una tabla de salvación. —Harry, tengo que contarte algo —susurró en su oído, dispuesto a confesar.

Pero en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de pronto y Snape apareció por ella, lanzando un hechizo a Draco que le arrojó contra la pared.

— ¡Severus! —gritó Harry— No pasa nada.

—Sí que pasa. —En dos zancadas llegó hasta Malfoy y levantó la manga de su uniforme, mostrando la marca que él mismo llevaba en el brazo.

—Draco —murmuró Harry, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Espera, tienes que escucharme —le rogó el rubio, desesperado ante la posibilidad de perder a Potter. Había soñado con que fuera su amigo, y ahora que lo era, soñaba con que fuera algo más.

—Sí, escúchale —dijo Snape, irritado ante la desobediencia de Malfoy. El crío se jugaba la vida y aún así miraba a _su_ Harry con ojos de cordero degollado—. Draco, cuéntale tu misión. ¿Qué te ordenó que hicieras el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Por qué de pronto eres amigo de Harry Potter?

El Gryffindor no podía creer lo que oía. O no quería. Creía haber encontrado un amigo, y de pronto se daba cuenta que era igual que los demás. Peor. Voldemort le había enviado.

Dándole la oportunidad de negarlo, miró a Draco, pero éste estaba mirando fijamente a Snape. De pronto volvió la mirada hacia él, una mirada llena de resignación, y asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón al profesor.

Harry salió corriendo del aula.

—Estarás contento —sollozó Malfoy.

—No lo estoy. Te has metido en una liga muy peligrosa, Draco.

— ¡Yo no quería! Mi padre…

—Tu padre no querría verte pasar por esto. Si realmente no sientes esto —le advirtió, apretando su antebrazo izquierdo—, te aconsejo que hables con Dumbledore. No es demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron.

—Pero no te vuelvas a acercar a Potter —le amenazó, posesivo.

—Severus, ¿de qué bando estás tú?

—Del mío.

****** ****** ******

No le costó encontrar a Harry. No con la ayuda del Barón Sanguinario.

Irónicamente, estaba delante de su despacho, hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

— ¡Severus!

—Vamos, entra —le invitó, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo. Cuando el chico apoyó su peso contra él, se atrevió a sentarle a su lado en el sofá que tenía ante la chimenea—. ¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, lo que dejaba claro que no lo estaba.

—Tenías razón. No puedo confiar en nadie. Estoy solo.

—No lo estás. Me tienes a mí.

Casi gimió de placer cuando el chico se apretó contra su pecho.

_“Mío”._

_**“Nuestro”.** _

****** ****** ******

Desde ese día, Harry pasaba todos sus ratos libres en el despacho del profesor de Pociones. Incluidos los fines de semana que había salida a Hogsmeade.

Snape se moría de ir de tiendas y cenar juntos, como había hecho en verano. Pero sabía que, de momento, era imposible.

De todos modos le tenía a su lado, y a Harry parecía no importarle estar siempre encerrado en las mazmorras, siempre que estuviera con él. Incluso le había proporcionado su contraseña, para que le esperara si él no estaba.

Seguían con las clases de oclumancia, y Harry cada vez tenía más control sobre su mente.

En esas sesiones se habían conocido tanto el uno al otro, como en las apacibles charlas que mantenían después delante del fuego.

El día que Harry consiguió derrocar totalmente las defensas de Snape, se encontró con un montón de imágenes que podrían haber estado en su propia cabeza. Solo que el hombre que maltrataba e insultaba a Severus era moreno y delgado en vez de rubio y gordo.

Cuando volvió en sí, se encontró al hombre de espaldas contra la pared, resbalando por ella hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo.

—Lo siento.

Snape no contestó. Levantó la mirada hacia él y abrió los brazos, flexionando las rodillas para dejar claro dónde necesitaba a Harry.

Sin dudar, el chico se lanzó a sus brazos, acurrucándose de lado entre las largas piernas, los dos sobre el suelo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien. Ya casi lo tienes —le felicitó, mientras acariciaba su cabeza, apoyada sobre su pecho.

—Severus —Más que una pregunta, era un ruego. Que Snape entendió perfectamente.

—Era mi padre. Como tu tío, era muggle y despreciaba la magia. Mi madre era bruja.

—El Príncipe Mestizo…

Snape sonrió. —Sí. Era una analogía. Mi madre se llamaba Eileen Prince.

Harry se incorporó para mirar directamente esos ojos oscuros. Comprendiendo de pronto el enigma de las iniciales.

—Severus… —susurró, erizando la piel del hombre—. Me regalaste el estuche de tu madre. Su libro… —Snape no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza—. Pero son cosas muy importantes para ti.

—Tú lo eres más —contestó enigmáticamente.

Harry se apoyó de nuevo en su pecho, esperando que su profesor no notara la imparable velocidad de los latidos de su corazón.

****** ****** ******

Se acercaba el fin de curso, y con él los miedos de Harry de que ocurriese su acostumbrada desgracia anual.

Pero ese año no temía por él. Los ataques cada vez eran más frecuentes y sangrientos, y Snape cada vez tenía que ausentarse más a menudo.

Harry le solía esperar en su despacho, aterrado mientras imaginaba por lo que estaría pasando su profesor.

A veces volvía realmente magullado.

Pero nunca tan mal como aquel día en que apareció por la chimenea con la ropa ensangrentada y a jirones.

Harry le acompañó a su habitación, notando lo mal que estaba cuando no le negó el paso, como siempre hacía.

Le despojó de la túnica y la camisa, y jadeó cuando vio los cortes que cruzaban su pecho. Corrió a por su estuche, con el que Snape le permitía curarle porque sabía que le hacía ilusión. Pero ese día no había nada allí que le pudiera ayudar.

—Harry… en mi almacén. Estantería dos, una ampolla verde, al lado del díctamo.

El chico corrió como nunca, y en segundos estaba aplicándole el ungüento sobre las impresionantes heridas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—El Lord y su manía de contactar con los hombres lobo. No todos han aceptado seguirle —Harry tembló, deseando que hubiese una ventana por donde mirar el cielo—. Tranquilo, no hay luna llena. No me transformaré, pero las cicatrices no se borrarán.

—No importa, eso no importa —comentó Harry, intentándose convencerse a sí mismo—, tienes que recuperarte. Tienes que estar bien… —pero el tantra no le calmaba—. ¡Maldita sea, Severus! ¡No puedes seguir arriesgándote así! —le gritó, aferrándole por los hombros, sin fijarse ya en las heridas.

Pero Snape no sentía dolor. Solo la pasión de esos ojos verdes, y lo que eso podía significar.

—Te necesito…

Severus no pudo contestar. Tampoco pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. Porque si seguía mirándole así, tendría que besarle. Y no podía permitirse traspasar esa línea antes de eliminar al Lord.

Girando el rostro hacia la pared para apartarse de esa tentadora mirada, se preguntó cómo demonios iba a contenerse cuando todo lo que había deseado alguna vez estaba al alcance de su mano.

****** ****** ******

Y realmente era duro contenerse. Aún más cuando Harry se sentía tan cómodo a su lado que solía tocarle continuamente, sin saber lo que provocaba en él.

Sobre todo cuando se sentaban en el sofá ante el fuego, y Harry acababa adormilado sobre él, acomodando la cabeza sobre su regazo. Entonces se permitía acariciar su revuelto cabello, rindiéndose al placer prohibido de sentir su tacto suave entre los dedos.

Pero una de esas veces, Harry giró la cabeza y se encontró con su mano sobre la cara. Antes de que Snape la apartase, la tomó entre las suyas y la retuvo en el sitio, acariciándose contra ella como si fuera un gato mimoso.

Severus contenía el aliento. Era tan solo un gesto de cariño, no podía significar nada más. Pero Harry empezó a besar la palma de su mano, apretando suavemente la carne entre sus labios. Eso sí podía interpretarse de otro modo, pero no podía leer en esos ojos cerrados…

Lo que fue imposible de malinterpretar fue la traviesa lengua que salió de esos labios para lamer su mano. Y más claro quedó aún cuando Harry abrió los ojos y, sin separarlos de los suyos, se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca y lo lamió lascivamente.

 _“Hmmm”_ , gimió internamente.

**“Detenlo. No podemos cometer un error o lo perderemos. Si lo poseemos y luego se entera de lo que pretendía el Lord puede confundirle”.**

—Harry… —pidió jadeando—. No podemos…

El chico no se frenó, una vez que se había atrevido a dar el paso. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y le preguntó con arrojo—: ¿No puedes o no quieres?

—No puedo —contestó si dudar.

Harry sonrió ladinamente. Eso no era un rechazo. Ya esperaba que el honorable profesor se negara. Pero era un Slytherin, podía ser disuadido…

Se pegó completamente a su cuerpo, provocando un gemido compartido cuando sus erecciones se juntaron.

—Por favor… no —le pidió Snape, sabiendo que él no se podía contener ante algo que llevaba deseando tanto tiempo.

—Shhh… —le calló Harry, colocando un dedo juguetón sobre esa boca que deseaba profanar. Aunque no lo haría. No hasta que los dos quisieran. Pero jugar sí estaba permitido, ¿verdad? Mover sus caderas hacia delante, apretándose contra la evidencia de que Severus también le deseaba.

No había malinterpretado sus ligeros temblores cuando le tocaba, la tensión de su cuerpo cuando se rozaba contra él…

 _“No puedo resistirme a él. Toma tú el control”_ , pensó Snape, esperando que su otro yo se hiciera cargo de la situación igual que cuando le torturaban.

Pero el placer había llegado a todos los rincones de su cuerpo… y su cerebro.

 ** _“Hmm…”_** , su yo interno no pudo más que gemir.

 _“Demonios”_ , se quejó.

Y se lanzó al abismo de sensaciones que sentía cada vez que Harry se rozaba contra él. Agarró con avaricia esas nalgas que había observado subrepticiamente tantas veces y las empujó hacia él, deseando de pronto mucho más de lo que tenía; su desnudez, su calidez, sentirse en su interior…

—Harry… —gimió.

El chico se tragó el gemido, respirando furiosamente contra su boca pero guardando aún ese primer beso para momentos más románticos que la desesperada necesidad de culminación que estaban sintiendo los dos.

Harry aceleró de pronto el frenético frotamiento, provocando que Severus se excitase aún más ante la comprensión de que su chico estaba a punto de eyacular sobre él.

De ese modo uno aceleró el orgasmo del otro, y se corrieron los dos a la vez.

—Joder…

—Dios…

 _ **“Merlín”**_.

****** ****** ******

Snape no permitió que Harry le volviera a pillar con la guardia bajada, por mucho que el chico (ahora que había probado las mieles del sexo), lo hubiese intentado.

Lo que sí seguían haciendo era tocarse. Se tocaban mucho. Incluso en clase se aseguraban de rozarse cuando Harry entregaba algún pergamino o poción.

Luego, en su despacho, las caricias no eran nada subrepticias, aún cuando Snape controlaba que en ningún momento pasasen a mayores.

Y eso que era difícil contenerse, cuando Harry delineaba con sus dedos cada uno de los rasgos de su cara, y luego seguía haciéndolo con sus carnosos labios, acercándose a veces peligrosamente al contorno de su boca.

Pero la felicidad no era algo que visitara muy frecuentemente a Severus Snape, y menos para quedarse.

Justo el último día de final de curso, Dumbledore le llamó a su despacho.

Cuando regresó a las mazmorras, no sabía qué demonios decirle a Harry, que le esperaba allí.

Le había separado de todos sus amigos… ¿y ahora debía dejarle solo?

_“Maldito director del demonio. Ahora que le he enseñado oclumancia y ya no soy necesario se deshace de mí. Seguro que sabe que Harry pasa mucho tiempo a mi lado y quiere alejarme de él”._

_**“Pues no lo conseguirá. Maldito Lethifold entrometido”.** _

_“Pensaba que nunca te oiría decir eso”._

**“Nadie nos va a quitar lo que es nuestro”.** __

_—Hola Severus —le saludó Harry nervioso, cuando el profesor llegó. Sabía que había ido a hablar con el director, y tenía la esperanza de que se tratase de sus vacaciones. Quería volver a Spinner’s End. _Tenía_ que volver allí. Era el único sitio donde Severus bajaría sus barreras, y necesitaba sentirle sin ellas. Necesitaba sentirle desesperadamente._

_—Hola. No me mires así, no me ha dicho nada sobre ti. El plan sigue siendo que vayas a casa de los Weasley._

_— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry, leyendo en sus ojos como si fuera su mente._

_—Harry…_

_Snape le abrió su mente, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. Harry presenció entonces cómo Dumbledore despedía al profesor de Pociones, diciéndole simplemente que la guerra se estaba recrudeciendo demasiado y era muy peligroso que estuviera en el colegio, arriesgándose a que Voldemort le utilizara para entrar en Hogwarts._

_— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Harry, enfurecido—. ¿Y no le preocupa que te sigas jugando la vida ahí fuera? —preguntó colérico.  
—Eso no me preocupa, Harry._

_—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué demonios te preocupa entonces?_

_—Tú. Dejarte aquí solo._

_—No pienso volver el próximo curso. No si tú no estás. Me voy contigo. Pero tienes que dejar de una vez el papel de espía. ¿No decías que Draco Malfoy lo estaba haciendo para Dumbledore?_

_—Harry, no podemos escondernos y desaparecer._

_—No lo haremos. Lucharé, tal como quieren. Para lo que me han preparado. ¡Pero no van a manipular más mi vida!_

_Su fuerza casi le convenció. Realmente Harry Potter era un poderoso mago… con el que no le permitirían compartir su vida… —No te lo permitirán. Eres menor de edad…_

_Harry pareció pensarlo un rato. Luego admitió—: Hasta dentro de un mes. Iré a la Madriguera. Hasta mi cumpleaños. Recógeme entonces, Severus —le rogó el chico, agarrando su túnica y acorralándole contra la pared —. Ven a buscarme y llévame a casa._

_No hubo voz interior que pudiera frenarle al escuchar eso. Besó esos labios que llevaban días atormentándole. Primero comprobando cómo era su tacto sobre su boca, ya que los había probado sobre su rostro y sus manos. Mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado._

_Luego le probó con su lengua, y le gustó tanto el sabor que lo saboreó hasta que tuvo que separarse para poder respirar. O más exactamente, jadear._

_—Harry._

_—Severus… no me hagas esperar más._

__**“Complácele. Un mes es mucho tiempo, y va a estar con los pelirrojos. Haz que nos recuerde cada día, a cada hora”.** _ _

_Se concedió a sí mismo toda la razón._

_Liberado por fin, le arrancó la túnica de un modo que dejó al chico temblando. Cambió posiciones y le colocó contra la pared, necesitaría el apoyo._

_Abrió la camisa desgarrando los botones, impaciente ante su regalo ahora que no se le negaba. Recorrió todo el pecho con besos y lamidas, tanto reconociéndolo como marcándolo como suyo._

_Notando los movimientos de las caderas de Harry, decidió obedecerle y no hacerle esperar más._

_Le despojó del pantalón y la ropa interior en segundos. El tiempo que había ahorrado lo invirtió en admirar la orgullosa erección con la que tanto había soñado. Se arrodilló ante ella, provocando que Harry temblara y la balanceara ante su rostro, como si pudiese tentarle con ella más de lo que ya estaba tentado._

_Sucumbió sin pensarlo más._

_Lamió primero la dulce curvatura, imaginando cuánto había de crecer aún y si le estaría permitido presenciar el seguimiento de esos deliciosos cambios. Besó la punta, encontrando allí todo el sabor que esperaba degustar en más cantidad. Y a juzgar por las manos crispadas a ambos lados de las caderas, sería pronto._

_No se permitió hacerle sufrir más y la introdujo en su boca, lamiendo la cabeza mientras sus labios le acariciaban de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, ayudados por la mano que sujetaba semejante manjar._

_Succionó la punta con gula y provocó con ello que Harry gritara, colocando esas manos crispadas sobre la cabeza, agarrándole del pelo como si se fuera a escapar. Como si hiciese alguna falta… como si no estuviese esperando como agua de mayo probar por primera vez el sabor de su esencia. Primera de muchas, esperaba._

_Harry eyaculó y Snape tragó._

_En segundos el exhausto chico resbalaba hasta sus brazos._

_—Déjame —susurró, notando algo duro y demandante contra su cadera._

_Pero Snape frenó su mano antes de besar su sudorosa frente._

_—Dentro de un mes. Ten paciencia._

_— ¿Será mi regalo de cumpleaños? —preguntó con falsa inocencia._

__**“Va a ser un mes muuuuuy largo…”.** _ _

__“Puedes contar con ello”._ _

__

****** ****** ******

De hecho fue muy largo para los dos.

El día de su cumpleaños Harry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Había guardado su baúl encogido en el bolsillo, ahora que podía hacer magia.

No temía que Ron le preguntase nada, puesto que ya casi ni se hablaban. Realmente había sido un mes muy largo.

Pero ese día le estaba pareciendo peor. ¿Iría realmente Severus a buscarle? ¿Estaría bien, después de haber renegado de Voldemort?

Después de la comida, la señora Weasley llevó su pastel a la mesa. No comió mucho, estaba seguro de que le sentaría mal.

Apenas hizo caso de los regalos.

Las horas pasaban y todos empezaban a darse cuenta de que algo le sucedía.

Él mismo se daba cuenta de que estaba asiendo el borde de la silla para no salir corriendo.

Casi saltó cuando la chimenea chisporroteó.

Molly se acercó y parecía hablar. ¿Una llamada? ¿Podría ser él?

De pronto se giró hacia los demás y dijo sorprendida—: Tenemos visita.

Harry no pudo contenerse más. En cuanto le vio salir de la chimenea, se lanzó a sus brazos, sin importarle que todos los Weasley y Hermione le estuviesen mirando como si se hubiera transformado en Voldemort.

—Has venido —susurró en su oído.

Snape simplemente asintió, y desasió el abrazo para enfrentarse a los demás. Mantuvo una mano posesiva sobre Harry, mostrando su derecho sobre él.

—Severus —saludó Molly, sin saber qué decir. ¿Desde cuándo el chico tenía esas confianzas con su profesor? Siempre parecía haberle despreciado.

—Hola Molly. Disculpad por no haber avisado. Vengo a buscar a Harry.

— ¿Te envía Dumbledore? —preguntó Arthur, desconfiado.

—No —contestó simplemente.

—Yo le pedí que me recogiera —le rescató Harry.

—Pero hijo, ¿no estás bien aquí? —dijo Molly preocupada.

—No, señora Weasley, me han tratado genial, como siempre, pero…

— ¡Es un traidor! —gritó de pronto Ron, que llevaba todo el año viendo cómo el hosco profesor le arrebataba a su amigo—. Harry, te va a entregar a él, ¡es un espía!

—Lo era. Lo dejó porque yo se lo pedí. Porque no quería que siguiese jugándose la vida por desagradecidos como vosotros.

—Harry —le contuvo Snape, bajando la mano de su hombro a su brazo—. Vámonos.

—Un momento —dijo Arthur poniéndose de pie—. Creo que antes tendríamos que discutirlo con la Orden.

—Es mi vida y no voy a discutirla con nadie. Seguiré luchando contra Voldemort hasta que esté muerto, pero no voy a permitir que nadie controle mi vida.

—Nadie excepto Snape —dijo Hermione con tristeza.

—Él no me manipula, Hermione. De hecho es el único que me escucha. —Sintió el apretón en su brazo, y retrocedió un paso para sentirle detrás. Y acercarse a la salida— Adiós.

****** ****** ******

Cuando aparecieron por la chimenea de Spinner’s End, no pudieron evitar reír ante la tensa situación que habían vivido.

—Imagina cómo reaccionarán cuando se enteren de que este curso no vas a asistir a Hogwarts.

—Imagina cómo reaccionarán cuando se enteren de que eres mi amante —le respondió Harry serio de pronto, con el deseo contenido reflejado en sus ojos.

Snape gimió ante la afirmación. Le abrazó y se besaron intensamente, sintiendo que esta vez tenían todo el derecho a hacerlo. Estaban en casa.

Cuando Snape empezó a empujar sus caderas hacia delante, Harry se puso de rodillas y levantó la mirada hacia su sorprendido amante. —Quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños. Me lo prometiste— comentó pícaramente.

Y como si de un regalo se tratara, abrió sus pantalones desenvolviendo lo que llevaba un mes deseando ver.

Como imaginaba, era más grande que él. Genial. Gruesa y nervuda, erecta por él sobre aquella mata de vello negro que también había imaginado generoso.

—Mmm… —se relamió, ansioso, provocando un gemido de Severus.

Curioso, pasó primero la lengua por aquella punta enrojecida y brillante, saboreando a su amante. Le gustaba la palabra. Y le gustaba sentirse poderoso, haciendo temblar las rodillas del temible Severus Snape.

La introdujo en su boca, consciente de que era la primera vez que hacía algo semejante. Y no sentía deseos de hacerlo con otra. Porque con cada succión su mente se centraba completamente en Severus, en las sensaciones que estaría provocando en él.

A los pocos segundos, Snape le puso al corriente de lo que sentía—: Si sigues así me voy a correr en tu boca —dijo levantando al asombrado chico—. Vamos a la cama que voy a legitimar el título de amante.

Harry ronroneó ante la propuesta, siguiendo obediente a su pareja.

Pero al llegar al piso de arriba, no frenó cuando Snape se paró ante su habitación. —Quiero hacerlo en la mía —confesó, travieso.

El hombre sonrió complacido. Le gustaba que sintiera la casa como suya, como su hogar. Y más cuando ésa era la habitación donde se había criado.

—Habrá que agrandar la cama —comentó Snape, haciendo un gesto ante Harry—. Haga los honores, ya que tiene la edad.

Harry rió y le complació, lanzando un hechizo sobre la cama individual.

—Podría ser más grande —le criticó.

—No estoy concentrado —se quejó Harry, señalando el bulto en su entrepierna.

—Vamos a solucionar eso.

****** ****** ******

Harry no se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba hasta que estuvieron los dos completamente desnudos en la cama. No dejaba de ser su primera vez, y no tenía demasiada información sobre el tema. Solo sabía que dolía…

— ¿Tienes lubricante? —preguntó Snape, al no estar en su habitación.

Harry le respondió con la mirada. ¿Cómo demonios iba a tener nada parecido? Lo más que había utilizado era jabón al masturbarse en la ducha.

Snape sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. No debía olvidar la edad y la experiencia que tenía Harry…

Con un _accio_ convocó el lubricante de su habitación.

Harry estaba intimidado por aquel recipiente transparente. Snape lo notó y le besó dulcemente en los labios. —Tranquilo, lo haré yo.

Y tranquilamente, se estiró de espaldas sobre la cama y empezó a introducirse los dedos en el ano.

— ¿Vas tú a…? —preguntó Harry estupefacto.

Snape sonrió indulgentemente. —Sí. Si tú quieres.

— ¡Joder si quiero! —soltó espontáneamente Harry, que se había imaginado las cosas de otro modo muy diferente—. Pero había imaginado que tú… —comentó avergonzado, ante la risa de Snape.

—Habrá tiempo para eso —contestó Snape poniéndose de rodillas para besarle—. Lubrícate tú.

Las manos de Harry le temblaban al hacerlo. Y es que Snape se había colocado a cuatro patas, ofreciéndole su trasero para que se estrenara en el sexo por todo lo alto. A lo grande… se rió estúpidamente.

Snape se giró y le miró extrañado. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy nervioso —confesó Harry.

Severus recordó entonces su primera vez, y decidió darle a su amante todo lo que él no había tenido.

Le besó dulcemente antes de estirarse de nuevo de espaldas sobre la cama. Colocó una almohada bajo sus caderas y abrió los brazos. —Vamos, ven aquí.

Harry se estiró sobre él y así se quedaron un rato, besándose y endureciéndose de nuevo el uno contra el otro.

—Baja un poco —le indicó entonces Snape, abriendo las piernas para que Harry ,que era más bajo que él, pudiera colocarse entre sus muslos.

Severus cogió la resbalosa erección de su amante y la colocó en su entrada. —Empuja —le instó.

Harry obedeció, y los dos gimieron. —Más.

—No quiero hacerte daño —se quejó Harry, notando la presión insoportable alrededor de su polla.

—No lo harás. Yo empujaré también, así es más fácil. Confía en mí, Harry.

Lo hizo. Empujó. Y el placer que experimentó al sentirse rodeado de Severus le estremeció intensamente.

—Dios mío, Severusss…

—Sssí… así… Sí, Harry. Ahora retírate. Mmm… sí, eso es, hasta ahí. Ven de nuevo a mí, amor.

Harry se empujó impetuosamente, espoleado por esa última palabra. —Oh, Severusss… —Cuando se recobró de la intensa sensación, se quedó estirado sobre él, perdido en la oscuridad de sus ojos—. Te quiero.

 ** _“Yo también…”,_** confesó una parte de Severus que aún no se atrevía a liberar.

—Pues hazme el amor, Harry… fóllame.

— ¡Oh, sí! —gimió con pasión.

Se deslizó ya con facilidad dentro de su amante, acariciándole por dentro con su cuerpo y su alma, totalmente entregado a lo que sentía. Lástima que lo bueno no solía durar.

— ¡Severus! —le avisó. 

Y Snape entendió, asintiendo. Se agarró su propia polla y se masturbó impetuosamente, también sintiéndose al borde del éxtasis.

Harry no pudo resistir la visión de su amante pajeándose ante él. Se corrió al instante, más intensamente de lo que nunca había sentido.

Severus sintió su orgasmo perdido en el rostro de placer de su Harry.

Entonces, eso era la felicidad.

****** ****** ******

A pesar de la guerra, a pesar de que todo el mundo se oponía a su relación, eran felices.

Después de cada batalla tenían su hogar, a donde regresar y curarse las heridas mutuamente. El lugar en el que se amaban…

… y se odiaban.

Porque también se peleaban, evocando los enfrentamientos que habían tenido en Hogwarts.

Pero ahora Snape ya no era profesor, ni Harry su alumno.

— ¡Y una mierda que no! Me lo prometiste hace meses.

— ¿Y por qué no me acuerdo de eso? —preguntó Snape, intentando escapar.

—No sé, ¿Quizás porque te la estaba metiendo hasta el fondo?

—Entonces entenderás que una promesa hecha en esa situación…

—Mira, no entiendo nada. No entiendo por qué no quieres hacerme el amor tú a mí. Y no entiendo por qué demonios te cuesta tanto decirme que me amas, si es que en realidad lo haces…

—Harry… —replicó Snape, cansado. No era la primera vez que tenían esa discusión—. ¿Dudas de eso? —le preguntó, cogiendo su rostro entre las manos, mostrándole lo mucho que le amaba con esa mirada con que siempre lo hacía.

**_“Harry necesita palabras”._ **

_“No puedo. No hasta que haya acabado todo”,_ confesó, sintiéndose aún sucio por dentro cada vez que debía presentarse ante el Lord. Era muy doloroso mentir a su pareja, y mucho peor tener que contarle al psicótico lo mucho que Harry Potter dependía de él.

Porque era verdad. Y si algún día Harry se enteraba de que todo aquello había empezado como una misión, perdería la confianza en él. Y si perdía a Harry se perdería él mismo…

—No. Pero necesito sentirme tuyo… ¿No me deseas? ¿No quieres entrar en mí?

_**“Si supiera lo mucho que ansiamos el día en que le poseamos totalmente…”.** _

—Claro que quiero. Te lo he dicho miles de veces, mocoso cabezón. Pero quiero esperar a que todo esto acabe. Quiero esperar al momento perfecto. Y cuando ese día llegue te voy a follar tan fuerte que me rogarás que no lo haga más. Pero entonces a lo mejor ya no quiero volver a cambiar.

Harry se estremeció ante la idea. Y Snape lo notó.

—Quieres sentirte mío, ¿es eso lo que quieres? —el tono con que pronunció esas palabras se metió en los pantalones de Harry—. Pues siéntate —le ordenó, arrojándolo al sofá bruscamente—, me vas a sentir de verdad.

Con dos golpes de varita estaban desnudos y lubricados. Harry temblando de expectación, Severus colocándose en su regazo.

Se empaló de una sola estocada, entrenado ya por su pródiga vida sexual.

— ¡Por Dios, Severus!

— ¿Te sientes mío ahora? —le provocó, cabalgándole.

—Sssí…

—Dilo. Admite que eres mío.

—Soy tuyo, Severusss…

—Lo eres, mi amor. Eres mío.

_**“Nuestro”.** _

****** ****** ******

Voldemort nunca había aparecido en ningún ataque.

Por eso cuando Harry le divisó, supo que había llegado el día.

Cuando no encontró a Severus a su alrededor, le entró el pánico.

Era la única condición que había impuesto a la Orden. Él luchaba al lado de Severus Snape o no luchaba.

Si corría el riesgo de morir, quería hacerlo a su lado.

El horror le sobrecogió cuando le distinguió a los pies del maldito Lord Tenebroso.

Y el cabrón lo sabía, le estaba observando sabiendo que en el momento en que había visto el cuerpo de Severus en el suelo, su fuerza para luchar se había evaporado.

Pues estaba equivocado. Tenía que comprobar que su amor estuviera vivo. Y si no lo estaba, lucharía con más ganas, sin importarle ya perder la piel en ello.

Mientras se dirigía a él traspasó una potente protección mágica. Previsible, el gran y poderoso Voldemort se aislaba de la lucha. No era más que un cobarde. Un cobarde que iba a pagar por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a su amante.

—Vaya, vaya. Al fin nos encontramos, Potter.

Harry ni se dignó a contestarle. Se agachó sobre Severus para tomarle el pulso, sin levantar la vista de la varita de Voldemort.

—Tranquilo… el traidor está vivo. Cuando se recupere le colmaré de recompensas por haber cumplido su misión. —El Lord se regocijó en la sombra de duda que vio en el rostro del chico—. Sí, Potter. Es a ti a quien ha traicionado.

—No —negó Harry, poniéndose en pie.

—Sí, es duro enterarse de que te han engañado, ¿verdad? Yo me he sentido igual con los Malfoy, pero es algo que hoy se remediará.

Harry tembló, preocupado por Draco.

—Pero no te preocupes. No vas a sufrir por mucho tiempo…

— ¡Avada kedavra!

— ¡Avada kedavra!

Los dos hechizos fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo. Esta vez los dos haces de luz eran verdes, que al chocar crearon una luz blanca justo en medio del recorrido.

Otra vez el _Priori Incantatem_.

Voldemort notaba la fuerza con que Harry empujaba la maldición hacia él. Había hecho bien en temerle, el chico era poderoso. Pero iba siendo hora de congelar el lugar de donde sacaba ese poder. Su corazón.

—Vamos Potter, ¿para qué luchar? ¿Te queda algo que no sea Severus?

— ¡No pronuncies su nombre!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta pensar en él? ¿En cómo te ha engañado todo este tiempo?

— ¡No me ha engañado! ¡Él me ama! —se atrevió a decir. Necesitaba creerlo.

—Oh, qué tierno… ¿Te lo ha dicho alguna vez, Potter? ¿Te lo dijo cuando te rescató del ataque en casa de tus tíos? Ese ataque lo planeó él.

— ¡No es verdad!

—Lo es. Para llevarte a su casa, su territorio. Para llenarte de veneno. Él me pidió que alejara a Malfoy de ti, porque el mocoso se estaba interponiendo en su misión. Eso eras para él. Una misión que le había ordenado su Lord.

— ¡No! —seguía negando. Pero la luz blanca de la maldición se acercaba a su varita. La muerte se acercaba, y él no tenía fuerzas para luchar. No sin su Severus.

—Me lo contaba todo… cómo te recogió el verano pasado en casa de los Weasley. Cómo te acogió en su casa…

Harry sollozaba, comenzando a mirar la luz blanca, que cada vez estaba más cerca, con más alivio que temor.

—Me contó cómo te arrebató la virginidad. Cómo te ponías a cuatro patas para él. Cómo se follaba tu tierno culito hasta que le pedías que parase.

Un momento. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Snape nunca… Oh, Dios mío.

Todo tuvo sentido en su memoria:

_“¿Confías en mí, Harry?”, “Habrá tiempo para eso”, “Quiero esperar a que todo esto acabe. Quiero esperar al momento perfecto”, “Lo eres, mi amor. Eres mío”._

_“Severus… ¿cómo he podido dudar de ti?”_ , pensó Harry.

Con renovadas fuerzas y una furia increíble, empujó la maldición lejos de él. Tanto que casi llegó a la varita de Voldemort.

Con una risa trastornada, Harry abrió su mente para que el maniaco pudiese ver en sus últimos momentos cómo le había amado Severus Snape.

El cariño con que le acariciaba el pelo cuando se dormía sobre su pecho.

La suavidad con que hacían el amor.

La devoción con que le entregaba su cuerpo.

El último pensamiento de Voldemort, fue que seguía sin comprender el poder del amor.

****** ****** ******

Cuando Severus despertó, se encontró en una gran sala llena de camas. Obviamente era San Mungo. Lo había visitado innumerables veces aquel año, aunque nunca había visto tantas camillas ocupadas.

Lo último que recordaba era estar informando al psicótico, cuando un hechizo le golpeó por la espalda.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le preguntó al ocupante de la cama de al lado, un joven al que no conocía de nada.

—Se ha debido de dar un buen golpe, amigo, para no recordar nada. Porque viene también de la batalla final, ¿no?

— ¿La batalla final?

—Sí, al final Potter se cargó al bastardo.

—… ¿Y dónde está él? —preguntó, temiéndose lo peor. Porque si Harry estuviera bien, estaría a su lado, ¿no?

—Pues me parece que está en la Mansión Malfoy. Ahí están los peces grandes.

—Pero está bien.

—Sí, salió tan campante, el tío. Menuda pieza. Cualquiera le pillara, ¿eh? —Ante la mirada que le dirigió Snape, el chico se disculpó—: Perdone, lo digo por mí. Es que dicen que es gay… ojalá sea verdad —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Severus se levantó, alterado. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de su pareja! ¿Y por qué demonios Harry no había ido a verle? Un momento… si el psicótico le había retenido.

— ¿Cómo acabó con él? —le preguntó de nuevo al irritante joven.

—Sus varitas se unieron. Potter fue el más fuerte —comentó con admiración—. Yo lo vi. Estaban separados de nosotros por una extraña red de energía. Los aurores no pudieron eliminarla.

— ¿Estaban los dos solos?

—No, había un tipo estirado en el suelo. No sé si estaba muerto o qué. Potter parecía histérico cuando se lo llevaron.

— ¿Cccómo era?

—No sé, yo solo tenía ojos para Potter, ya me entiendes… con esa ropa apretada y esa expresión decidida que tiene cuando…

Severus se alejó antes de dejarse llevar. No tenía ropa ni varita, pero se las arregló para transformar un traje de una bata que encontró en los vestuarios. Había tanta gente herida que aquello era un caos.

No le costó encontrar una chimenea y viajar hasta la Mansión Malfoy.

Hasta Harry.

****** ****** ******

— ¡Severus! —le gritó Narcisa cuando le vio aparecer por la chimenea—. Me alegro de que ya estés bien. Estaba preocu…

—Disculpa Narcisa, tengo prisa. ¿Dónde está Potter?

—Pues… no sé. Hace un rato estaba con Draco. Pero ahora creo que están en el comedor principal, con el resto.

—Gracias.

_“Genial, su retoño ya está intentando ocupar mi lugar”._

_**“Nadie va a ocupar nuestro lugar”.** _

_“¿Entonces por qué demonios Harry no estaba a nuestro lado?”._

No pudo contestar a eso.

Pero cuando entró en el comedor y advirtió su reacción al verle, perdió toda esperanza de ser feliz de nuevo.

Porque Harry _sabía._

En esos ojos ya no había ni rastro del amor que le había proferido. Había tristeza… y decepción.

No fue consciente del silencio que se hizo a su paso. No fue consciente de los rostros ni de los gestos de la gente.

Solo veía cómo el dolor de esos ojos verdes se hacía mayor al acercarse a él.

De lo que sí fue consciente fue de la cara de odio con que le miró Draco Malfoy, plantado al lado de su pareja.

_**“Que se joda, Harry es nuestro”.** _

_“Ya veremos…”._

No pronunciaron ni una palabra.

Harry abrió su mente y le dejó presenciar los últimos momentos de Voldemort. Sus acusaciones, todo el dolor que había sentido… Le echó de su mente antes de que viera cómo había acabado con él. Estaba demasiado desengañado como para darle el mérito.

Apostando la que sabía era su última carta, Severus abrió su mente para Harry. _Toda_ su mente.

_**“—Harry…** _

_—¿Severus?_

_**—Sí. Y no. No el que tú conoces. Severus me aisló en una parte de su mente para soportar lo que sufrió de pequeño. También le he ayudado con Voldemort.** _

_—Severus nunca lo ha llamado así._

_**—Ya te lo he dicho, soy él y no lo soy. Pero le acompaño siempre. Puede que tú no conozcas esta parte de él, pero yo sí te conozco a ti. Y me he enamorado de ti igual que él…** _

_— ¿Enamorado?_

_**—Escucha. Severus te rescató de aquella casa porque Arabella Figg le contó cómo te maltrataba aquella familia. Yo intenté disuadirle, mi misión es cuidar de él, pero no me hizo caso. Ese verano te empezó a amar, aunque él mismo no quería reconocerlo. A mí me costó más darme cuenta. Pero cuando vi el modo en que te miraba Draco Malfoy, supe que no seríamos felices sin ti. Siempre he protegido a Severus del amor, porque el amor duele. Pero lo que siente por ti es mayor que mi sentido de la protección. Y te aseguro que después de todo lo que he tenido que hacer para mantenerle vivo, es muy fuerte.** _

_— ¿Por qué no me lo contó?_

_— **Porque tenía miedo de perderte. Nunca ha amado a nadie como te ama a ti. Nunca en su vida a necesitado a nadie. Y sin ti no podría seguir.**_

_—Severus…_

— _ **No nos dejes…”**_

Con una caricia, fue expulsado de su mente.

La gente aún aguantaba la respiración, sabiendo que algo había tenido que ocurrir entre aquellos dos para que de pronto ya no estuviesen juntos, cuando habían pasado todo un año sin apenas separarse.

Severus, que había escuchado toda la conversación en su mente, esperó el veredicto que sentenciaría su vida.

No pudo creerlo cuando vio otra vez el amor en los ojos de Harry. No podía pasar un segundo más sin confesarle, ahora sí—: Te quiero.

Harry le besó, y Draco gruño, y Harry le besó, y la gente murmuró, y Harry le besó, y algunos intercambiaron apuestas, y Harry le besó.

Durante interminables e insuficientes minutos.

—Volvamos a casa —le rogó Severus.

— ¿Esta vez sí me vas a hacer tuyo?

—Con mucho placer. Hasta el final de mis días.

 

_**FIN** _


End file.
